Volviendo al inicio
by Haru no Ame
Summary: Enmarcada luego de la guerra shinobi, nuestros protagonistas vuelven a la aldea junto con Sasuke, el que iniciará una nueva vida con su antiguo equipo 7...Naruto, Sakura... ¿Los lazos seguirán intactos?
1. El despertar

Hola, soy Haru no Ame, hace casi 8 años atrás dejé esta página y la escritura de fics..., pero hace poco me animé a escribir al ver algunos doujinshi SasuSaku y recordarme que la relación de esta pareja podía ser distinta de lo que usualmente nos ilusionamos e ideamos en nuestras locas cabecillas.

Espero esta historia les guste y entretenga, cualquier comentario será bienvenido. Gracias por darle una oportunidad.

**Ninguno de los personajes indicados en la historia me pertenecen. Son derecho exclusivo de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Capítulo I: El despertar.**

Habían pasado un par de meses desde que todo había acabado.

Al hospital de Konoha llegaron muchos ninjas malheridos, pero pronto se recuperaron gracias al apoyo de Sakura, Tsunade y Katsuyu durante la guerra. Sasuke y Naruto siguieron por más días. Debido al chakra del Kyuubi, Naruto hace unas semanas sanó sus heridas y descansó lo suficiente para darle el alta. Sasuke aún dormía, dormía por todos esos días en los que no podía más que pensar en venganza. Sin embargo, hoy sería distinto.

Amanecía sobre la aldea, el sol se filtró entre las cortinas de la ventana, un sol otoñal y débil. Desde allí, sopló una brisa moviendo dos jazmines de un jarrito en una mesa de arrimo, a un lado de la cama de Sasuke. Aquella brisa helada, de pronto, lo hizo despertar. Poco a poco sus ojos se encontraron con el blanco panorama de una sala de hospital. Trató de recordar lo que había pasado.

_Obito y Madara fueron derrotados, tras una larga y ardua batalla donde él y Naruto fueron partícipes, junto a la ayuda de todos los kages, bijuus y ninjas de la guerra. Estaba todo hecho, estaba todo acabado, era un nuevo comienzo. Cuando terminó, él y Naruto, uno al lado del otro, recibieron un abrazo tras su espalda que los hizo juntarse con la cabeza rosada de Sakura._

_- Todo acabó, grupo siete..! –y comenzó a reír._

Sasuke se incorporó para sentarse, colocando una de sus manos a un costado de la cama, mientras la otra sujetaba su cabeza: todo le daba vueltas. Sin embargo, lo que su mano tocó no fueron sábanas precisamente, era la mano de Sakura que mantenía su cabeza acurrucada en sus brazos sobre el colchón. Estaba dormida.

Al tacto de aquella piel, Sakura despertó sin percatarse que apartaba su mano de la de Sasuke para poder restregarse los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro del Uchiha, dejándola boquiabierta.

- Sasuke-kun… –susurró, y cuando al fin volvió su mente a la tierra, esbozó una inmediata sonrisa y rió– jajaja… Sasuke-kun, despertaste!

Sasuke la miró algo perdido, al parecer había dormido mucho. Se percató del estado de Sakura, su pelo desalineado, algo más largo de lo que recordaba o era el efecto de estar sin su bandana, y ojeras remarcadas bajo sus ojos.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo…?

- Algo más de un mes… Naruto hace una semana también despertó, fue una batalla muy agotadora. ¡Nos diste un gran susto cuando te desmayaste! Aunque bueno, Naruto también cayó rendido –miró la mano de Sasuke sobre su cabeza, y dijo– ¿Te duele la cabeza? Traeré algo.

Sakura se incorporó de su asiento para salir por la puerta de la sala. Sasuke intentó recordar un poco más ¿por qué estaba en el hospital?

_El abrazo de Sakura los hizo desestabilizarse cayendo de rodillas al suelo, mientras el sol comenzaba aparecer sobre los cerros, iniciando un nuevo día._

_- ¡Sakura-chan, eso dolió! – se quejaba Naruto con su cara de zorro mientras Sakura reía._

_- Creo que todos estamos muy cansados –mencionaba Sakura al mirar con anhelo el sol– pero ya está todo bien… verdad?_

_- Sí… –dijo Naruto, que al igual que Sakura veía el sol del amanecer y Sasuke acompañaba en silencio._

_En ese momento Sakura se levantó de donde estaba, limpió un poco sus ropas con ambas manos y las extendió hacía sus compañeros junto con una sonrisa maternal._

_- Volvamos a casa,… pero esta vez juntos ¿Sí, Sasuke-kun?_

_Sasuke observó la sonrisa de Sakura, esa sonrisa que siempre veía cuando estaba dentro del equipo 7 hace casi tres años atrás, como si nada hubiese pasado en todo ese tiempo. Suspiró brevemente, al recordar de pronto todo lo que había hecho persiguiendo a Itachi. Sonrió de lado haciéndole gracia la irónica situación… de querer destruir estos lazos a ser salvado por ellos. Tomó la mano de su compañera, pero al levantarse sintió su cuerpo pesado y sus sentidos se apagaron de golpe, escuchando tenuemente la voz de histérica de Sakura gritando por su nombre: … Sasuke-kun!?_

- ¿Sasuke-kun? Hey, te traje tu medicina.

Sakura apareció frente al rostro de Sasuke sacándolo de sus pensamientos, entregándole un vaso con agua y unos comprimidos para el dolor de cabeza. Sasuke los recibió y tomó rápidamente.

- Te hará efecto en una media hora ¿de acuerdo? Ahora debo ir a ver a otros pacientes, pronto saldrás de aquí ya que al fin has despertado y tus heridas están sanadas. Tsunade-sama quiere hablar pronto contigo también… –puso una pequeña cara de preocupación que no pasó desapercibida para el Uchiha– bueno, ya vendrá una enfermera a verte… si me disculpas.

Sakura volvió a levantarse de su asiento para dirigirse hacía la puerta, pero antes de salir por ella la voz de Sasuke la detuvo.

- Sakura,… tú también descansa.

La pelirosada miró a su compañero sorprendida. Era una extraña e incómoda situación que el chico que amaste, se exilió y luego intentó matarte te dijera aquellas palabras que adormecían ligeramente tu abdomen, casi efecto "maripositas". Pero pronto olvidó esas ideas, esbozó una sonrisa y respondió:

- Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun –y salió tras la puerta de la habitación, dejando a Sasuke solo mirando hacía la ventana.

- Gracias.

.

.

* * *

Bien, este fue un pequeño prólogo. El próximo capítulo vendrá de lleno con la historia. Iré actualizando cada semana. Que estén muy bien, esperaré ansiosa sus reviews!

Haru no Ame


	2. Yerba mala nunca muere

Hola, soy Haru no Ame, hace casi 8 años atrás dejé esta página y la escritura de fics..., aquí les traigo el 2º capítulo de esta historia. Muchas gracias a los seguidores, a los visitadores y a las personas que me dejaron review. Tuve sentimientos encontrados, después de tanto tiempo de dejar los fics, jajaja. Muchas gracias, tanto por sus palabras como por sus deseos.

En este capítulo me gustaría aclarar que algunas ideas las saqué de un doujinshi, el cual me inspiró de nuevo para escribir, así que también, en honor a él las plasmo en palabras.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

**Ninguno de los personajes indicados en la historia me pertenecen. Son derecho exclusivo de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Capítulo II:** **Yerba mala nunca muere.**

Transcurrió un año desde que la guerra shinobi había acabado. Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura volvieron a ser el equipo 7 al lado de Kakashi. Sai por su parte, fue incorporado temporalmente al grupo de Lee, Tenten y Gai.

Además, Naruto y Sasuke se convirtieron en chunnin por lo que mantenían misiones de mayor nivel junto con Sakura. Sin embargo, debido a los crímenes e historia del Uchiha, un par de misiones extras siempre le eran encomendadas por la Godaime para así pagar por sus actos y que la confianza de la aldea volviera a sus hombros, pues era el único superviviente de su clan. Un clan que tenía una gran historia por detrás. Las misiones eran de clase D e inferiores, ya que Tsunade procuraba que el pelinegro volviera a tener contacto humano con su gente, dada su personalidad anti-social.

- … ¡Sasuke-kun!

De pronto, desde el cielo se aproximó rápidamente una especie de bento envuelto hacía la nuca de Sasuke, quien caminaba mirando detenidamente un papel con una gran letra D. Al percibir que algo se acercaba, giró con un movimiento sutil e inesperado recibiendo con una mano el peligroso bulto, manteniendo aún la vista fija en aquel papel que sostenía. Con tal gracia realizó todo aquello, que el tiempo pareció detenerse brevemente.

- ¡Hey, baka, ese fue un buen movimiento, tienes que enseñármelo! –replicó Naruto desde el otro extremo de la calle, al encuentro con su compañero pelinegro.

- Hmp, está a un nivel muy alto para ti.

- ¡¿Qué dices…?!

- Tiene razón, Naruto –interrumpió Sakura desde la ventana de un segundo piso– con lo bruto que eres, no hubieses hecho más que destruir lo que venía detrás de ti jajaja.

- Sakura-chan… –dijo Naruto con esa voz triste característica, colocando su cara de zorro– nunca se sabe hasta que lo intentas, así que… ne, ne, ¿dónde está mi almuerzo?

- ¿Almuerzo? Pero, ¿para qué te lo iba hacer, si lo único que comes son sopas y fideos instantáneos? –respondió Sakura muy divertida, mientras mantenía una mano sobre su mentón observando a los dos chicos desde la ventana.

Naruto comenzó a parlotear y reclamar por su comida, que siempre Sasuke, siempre Sasuke, nunca nada para él que también es un importante miembro del equipo 7, el que los hacía reír, a lo que Sasuke comenzó a decirle que se callara si reír era lo único que hacía por todas las estupideces que siempre realizaba, iniciando una típica discusión entre ellos.

Sakura los observó por un instante, era curioso ver la situación pues hace un año pensaba que esto jamás se volvería a repetir en su vida. Observar aquellos dos pelear, le traía recuerdos nostálgicos. Aún así, las relaciones no habían vuelto a ser lo que eran en su pasado. Sasuke ha ido incorporándose poco a poco, en la medida que volvía adaptarse a este modo de vivir, aunque Naruto le ha dado sus grandes empujoncitos al sacarlo de quicio en reiteradas oportunidades, a lo que Sakura reía a carcajadas, ya que además, ahora la nueva batalla era ver quién de los dos se convertiría en Hokage.

- Ya matrimonio, dejen de discutir y muévanse hacía sus nuevas misiones –les llamó la atención Sakura, sin dejar de sonreír– o yo les quitaré el puesto de Hokage.

Naruto y Sasuke dejaron de hablar y miraron a Sakura procesando aquella respuesta, a lo cual los dos sonrieron a su manera.

- Ya quisieras, Sakura-chan… ¡Nos vemos después! –ambos retomaron su camino por el sendero, dándole prontamente la espalda a Sakura, pero antes de que se marcharan, ésta le recordó a su rubio amigo:

- ¡Y la próxima vez no me vuelvas a pedir comida o tu novia Hinata se pondrá celosa, baaaka!

Naruto enrojeció hasta sus orejas, y volteó su rostro sin dejar de caminar.

- ¡Que no somos novios! –gritó Naruto avergonzado, adelantando su paso sobre el de Sasuke, el cual, también volteó su rostro para mirar a Sakura y agradecerle en ese contacto visual el bento que le había preparado, levantándolo hasta la altura de su rostro. Sakura le respondió con una sonrisa y agitó levemente su mano en son de despedida.

Hace varios meses que la pelirosa comenzó a prepararle comida a Sasuke, desde que se dio cuenta que él pasaba frecuentemente frente a la ventana de su departamento, ya que se emplazaba cerca del despacho de la Hokage.

La verdad, desde que Sasuke volvió a la aldea, no tenía idea de cómo acercarse a él. Por mucho que quisiera compartir, ni se le ocurría sobre qué hablar, todo era muy complicado, pues ella aún no entendía todos los motivos que llevaron a Sasuke a hacer lo que hizo. Entonces, cuando Sakura se independizó de sus padres y arrendó el departamento, con aquella ventana que le daba una visión panorámica de su aldea, se encontró varias veces con la cabeza ennegrecida de Sasuke, leyendo misiones que le encomendaba su maestra.

Por lo tanto, al pensar en la naturaleza de los hombres de su equipo que sólo les interesa hacerse más fuertes, claramente dentro de sus prioridades no estaría el "comer" decentemente, así que se le ocurrió un gesto simple como prepararle un bento y si se lo lanzaba por la ventana, no tendría como rechazarlo ni ella pasar la vergüenza mundial de verlo a la cara para entregárselo. El plan sería un éxito.

- …KURA…SAKURAAAAA! ¡Abre la jodida puerta que te estoy llamando hace rato!

Sakura salió de sus pensamientos de un susto al escuchar como fuertemente tocaban la puerta de su departamento, reconociendo la voz de Ino desde el otro lado. Suspiró un momento al sentir la desesperada llamada de su amiga, por lo que se acercó al umbral de la puerta para así abrirla a lo que Ino entró rápidamente sin esperar el permiso de Sakura.

- ¡Aaahg, Sakura, Sai me saca de quicio! ¿Sabes lo que hizo ayer? –dijo Ino echándose sobre un sofá de la pequeña sala de estar, frotándose la cien; Sakura se acomodó en una silla, para quedar frente a la rubia.

- Ok, ok, estamos hablando de Sai… ¿qué sucedió?

Hace un par de meses Ino comenzó a salir con Sai, aunque era una relación algo extraña dado que para Sai el mundo de las emociones era un completo misterio. Sin embargo, desde hace un año, cuando todo volvió a la "normalidad" en la aldea, Ino poco a poco se acercó al pelinegro, pues su corazón no podía parar de agitarse al recordar cuando él le había tratado de "hermosura" (por accidente, pero ella nunca lo supo). Se les veía muy juntos, hasta que oficialmente dieron un nuevo paso como pareja.

- Pero Ino, tranquilízate. Sai es así, no es que diga esas cosas intencionalmente, ya sabes… aún le cuesta reconocer las emociones. ¿Aún lee esos libros de autoayuda?

- Sí, aún los lee.

- Ves, debes tener paciencia, no es 100% seguro que en los libros encuentres todas las respuestas… debes darle un empujoncito también.

- A veces realmente me agota… –Ino colocó una mirada perdida, fija en algún punto de la habitación.

- Hey, Ino… siempre he tenido la curiosidad… ¿y qué es lo que pasó con Shikamaru? –la rubia miró a Sakura por un momento, generando un pequeño silencio.

- Eso sí que nunca iba a resultar. Para Shikamaru sólo soy su compañera, así como lo es Chouji. Está bien así… si hubiese querido e intentado… - dejó las palabras en el aire, dubitativa, quizás pensando en lo próximo que diría– bueno, si hubiese pasado, ¿qué habría sido del equipo Ino-Shika-Chou? Bah, ¡la tradición hubiese terminado en nosotros! Jajaja… No creo que nuestros padres hubiesen querido eso, tampoco.

Sakura se quedó mirando a su amiga de infancia. Claramente Ino tenía sus momentos de lucidez, a veces opacados por su histérica personalidad. Había madurado.

- ¿Te traigo un té? Es lo único que te puedo ofrecer, en un momento más debo salir –dijo Sakura, levantándose de su asiento, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- Sí, gracias –respondió Ino que miró a su amiga por un instante, cuando de pronto se levantó y la siguió – Oye, Sakura, ya que estamos de curiosas, ¿tú y Sasuke-kun, qué?

A Sakura se le resbaló por un momento la taza que iba a sacar de la despensa para servirle el té a Ino cuando escuchó tal pregunta.

- Yo y Sasuke-kun… ¿qué? – mirando fijamente el té que escurría de la tetera sobre la taza.

- ¡Ah, Sakura! No te hagas la tonta, todo el mundo lo ve.

- ¿Eeeh? ¿Todo el mundo? – replicó Sakura mirando a Ino con las mejillas algo sonrosadas.

- ¡Claro! O sea, desde que volvió, tú y él se ven más cercanos. Naruto el otro día me dijo que haría una apuesta de si serán pareja al término del mes o no.

Sakura se quedó callada mientras servía una taza de té para ella, y colocaba ambas sobre una bandeja para llevarlas hacía el comedor. Ino siguió los movimientos de su amiga y se quedó en silencio observándola. Sabía que el tema era complicado, le daba la impresión que Sakura aún estaba llena de heridas con lo que había sucedido en el pasado, tanto por Naruto como por Sasuke.

La pelirosada se sentó e Ino la imitó:

- Sakura, no sé que esté pensando esa frentesota tuya, pero puedes darte una oportunidad con Sasuke-kun, ¡tienes el camino libre! Sólo es cosa de…

- Ino –interrumpió de pronto Sakura, dejando su taza sobre el platillo– Gracias –y sonrió– Yo… le he dado muchas vueltas al asunto. Es cierto… amo a Sasuke-kun, aún lo amo… pero he pensado que ese amor de jovencita no me hace bien. Sasuke-kun es inalcanzable para mí, tiene un montón de misterios y secretos que quizás jamás, jamás sabré. Aún así, ya no quiero insistir en ello –tomó un largo sorbo de té.

- ¿Y eso qué significa?

- Quiero que las cosas sigan como están. No insistiré más por el amor de Sasuke-kun como una chica enfermiza que cree en los cuentos de hadas. En este momento, quiero disfrutar nuevamente que seamos compañeros junto a Naruto, me agrada ese ambiente cálido que se genera… –de pronto Sakura miró a Ino, aunque su semblante parecía triste, ella le sonrió– Quiero estar siempre a su lado, pero siendo yo misma.

A Ino la sonrisa de Sakura le pareció la más hermosa, se dio cuenta de cómo había florecido y madurado aquella flor, sin embargo, la respuesta no la dejaba tranquila.

- Y qué sucede… si él no se fija en ti?

- Bah, eso no importa, todo será igual. Jamás se ha fijado en mi de todas maneras jajaja –Sakura terminó de tomar su té y respondió– aún seguiré estando a su lado, nadie sabe lo que pasará en el futuro. Si me llegase a enamorar de otra persona alguna vez, jamás olvidaré a Sasuke-kun, será la mala yerba de mi corazón.

Ino quedó dudosa con la respuesta de su amiga, aún así no quiso insistir. Tomó su té de un sorbo veloz y se levantó de su asiento.

- Bien, no te quito más tiempo, me retiro.

- Gracias por venir, aunque la próxima vez, por favor, no destruyas mi puerta y entra como una dama, Ino-cerda.

- Siempre soy muy digna querida. Adiós.

- Oh si, como tú digas. Adiós – e Ino cerró la puerta tras de sí.

. . .

_- ¿Cómo que nunca le devuelves el envase del bento a Sakura-chan? ¿Acaso crees que son muy baratos, bakasuke?_

Ese maldito Naruto ya la había fastidiado de nuevo. Claro que se los devolvía, sólo que los dejaba con Tsunade luego de acabar esas misiones idiotas de poco sentido para un ninja.

_- Sakura-chan te hace siempre el almuerzo, incluso cuando no pasas por fuera de su departamento. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te da miedo devolvérselo tú mismo? Y te haces llamar ninja y andas trayendo como si nada esa bandana de Konoha en tu frente._

¡Ah, por favor! Ese idiota… Lo que más le irritaba es que esas palabras le molestaran. ¿Qué veía Naruto por la televisión para llegar a ser tan odioso? Maldición, estúpido zorro, pensaba Sasuke devuelta por el sendero en el cual Sakura le había lanzado el almuerzo. Sólo por esta vez Naruto estaba en lo cierto, la pelirosa también hacía lo posible para que él se integrara a la aldea y al equipo 7. No era un absoluto negado, se daba cuenta; ya que, de todas maneras, Sakura seguía siendo su compañera.

Eran cerca de las 7:00 de la tarde y en Konoha comenzaba a caer una pequeña llovizna. En el camino, Sasuke se colocó el gorro de su capucha y llegó debajo de la ventana del departamento de Sakura, sosteniendo con su mano izquierda el bento vacío.

Observó por un momento la apertura, la verdad, gritar por el nombre de alguien no era su estilo, aunque entrar por la ventana a la casa de una chica quizás tampoco sería lo más apropiado. Por lo tanto, optó por lo primero:

- ¡Sakura!

Bien, eso se sintió muy Naruto, por lo que realmente esperaba que esa mujer se apareciera por la ventana, lo cual no pasó. Se animó a gritar una segunda vez y nada. A lo que recordó la pequeña conversación que mantuvo con la dueña de la misión que había cumplido hace poco.

_- ¡Sí, joven, se lo digo yo! Por estos barrios, han ocurrido saqueos muy agresivos, sobretodo a los apartamentos que se mantienen desocupados y a jóvenes señoritas que esos malandrines ven solas e indefensas. _

Si bien Sakura no era indefensa, menos teniendo de maestra a Tsunade, sí mantenía su departamento bastante solo dado que como ninja siempre se estaba saliendo de casa.

Miró hacía la ventana percatándose que se encontraba abierta, por lo que no lo dudó y saltó hacía ella: sólo dejaría el bento y se aseguraría de que todo estuviera en orden, luego se marcharía. Dentro del departamento, todo parecía normal. Entró y dejó el bento vacío sobre la mesa del comedor. Al acercarse a la cocina, sintió un ruido detrás de su espalda y no pasó ningún segundo cuando de pronto se encontró tirado en el suelo, con un kunai sobre su cuello y un codo en su pecho, siendo limitado por un cuerpo encima del suyo.

- ¡Shannaro! ¡¿Qué buscas maldito ladrón?!

Era Sakura quien acababa de salir de la ducha y sólo se encontraba en toalla sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke, a quien no reconoció sino hasta que en el zarandeo de desestabilizarlo hacía el suelo el gorro de su capucha cayó. La pelirosa puso sus ojos como dos platos.

- Sakura…

.

.

* * *

Hasta aquí el 2º capítulo. ¿Les ha gustado? Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o reclamo será bien recibido. Excepto amenazas de muerte jajaja. ¡Saludos a todos!

Haru no Ame


	3. Un día de lluvia

Hola, soy Haru no Ame y aquí les traigo el 3º capítulo. Me adelanté un poco al subirlo pues decidí que era mucho mejor actualizar en fin de semana, ya que las personas tienen más tiempo libre en esos días (aunque ahora es de madrugada, estuve ocupada en el día y no pude subirlo antes, me disculpo xd).

Respecto al capítulo anterior, ¡estoy muy contenta por todos los favorites y follows! Muchas gracias de corazón. Aún así, se opacó un poco al solo ver un review, ¿será que todos los posibles reviews eran amenazas de muerte y por eso no había ninguno? Jajaja sería gracioso. Sin embargo, me gustaría pedirles gente que me visita por esta historia, por favor déjeme su comentario respecto a la misma, sea bueno o malo, me encantaría leerlo, ya que como deben saber hace muchos años que no escribía nada por estos lares, su opinión es muy valiosa para mí en ese sentido. Por otro lado, para un escritor de fics, los reviews son gran parte su fuente de motivación a seguir creando cosas geniales (¿a qué sí estimados escritores?).

Bueno, ¡los dejo con la historia!

**Ninguno de los personajes indicados en la historia me pertenecen. Son derecho exclusivo de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Capítulo III:** **Un día de lluvia.**

_- Jamás se ha fijado en mí de todas maneras…_

- ¡Achoo!

Estornudó de pronto Ino cuando cerraba la florería. La lluvia se hacía impetuosa sobre la aldea y sobre su cabeza, tenía que apresurarse.

- ¿Jamás se ha fijado en ti? Estúpida Sakura, sólo dices eso porque no has visto la atmósfera que se crea cuando están juntos… Baka –soltó Ino y se fue corriendo hacía su casa.

. . .

- Sakura…

- A-aaah, Sa-Sasuke-kun, pero ¡¿qué haces aquí!?... –gritó de los nervios Sakura al reconocer a Sasuke sobre el suelo y susurró– acaso… ¿eres el ladrón…?

Bien, eso no fue lo más brillante para responder, Sakura lo sabía perfectamente. ¿Qué mierda estoy diciendo?, pensó Sakura, al observar la cara de Sasuke que tenía grabado en todo el rostro "¿_Es una broma?"_. La Haruno estaba hecha un lío de emociones, la vergüenza se destacaba claramente en sus mejillas.

- Hmp, sí Sakura, soy el ladrón… ahora podr-…

- ¡Ah, Sasuke-kun! L-lo siento, no era lo que quería decir, es que yo…!

Sakura comenzó a hacer mil gestos y caras, disculpándose de todas las maneras posibles sin siquiera tomar en cuenta que estaba sobre el cuerpo de un chico y semi-desnuda. En el momento que Sakura se movía, Sasuke intentó con afán de sólo mirar el rostro de Sakura y no la peligrosa toalla que se desacomodaba a cada movimiento de la pelirosa, no quería pasar ahora por pervertido. A ratos sentía suavemente el perfume de Sakura traspasar su cavidad nasal y las piernas de ellas rozar con las suyas. Comenzó a sudar, sintiendo mucho calor sobre su cara.

El Uchiha suspiró:

- Sakura… aún hablas demasiado –dijo Sasuke casi en susurro, a lo que Sakura detuvo su parloteo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo, Sasuke-kun? –miró a Sasuke, y cayó en la cuenta de su condición luego de mirarse a ella misma– Aaahhh… –al ver que sólo se encontraba con una toalla casi suelta se sonrojó por completo. Tal era su vergüenza, que hasta Sasuke la sintió, por lo que volteó su rostro.

- Sólo… sólo deja levantarme.

- ¡Aaah…! ¡Sí, lo siento!

Sakura se levantó torpemente pero sujetando muy fuerte la toalla sobre su pecho. Sasuke se incorporó lentamente y un silencio incómodo los invadió. ¿Cómo se supone que rompes una situación así?, pensó Sasuke; Sakura tampoco ayudaba, miraba el suelo inquieta casi auto-abrazándose, mientras que la lluvia se escuchaba golpear agresivamente en el techo.

_- Tú y yo no tenemos a nadie, pero… tú eres como mi familia –dijo Naruto a Sasuke, luego de una larga discusión el día de hoy– Sakura-chan y Kakashi-sensei también son integrantes de ella, y poco a poco la gente de Konoha que ha ido reconociéndome. Es por ellos que quiero seguir adelante._

_Se habían detenido en su camino ya que debían seguir senderos distintos. Sasuke miraba detenidamente a Naruto, escuchando cada palabra._

_- Sasuke, no puedes seguir viviendo mirando hacía el pasado. Siempre me tendrás a mí y a Sakura-chan como tu familia. No seas negado, baka, aprovecha esta oportunidad… ¿Qué crees que hubiese querido tu hermano para ti?_

Itachi… Familia…

Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos. Naruto lo persiguió por mucho, mucho tiempo para que volviera a la aldea, tan desesperado como si fuera su propio hermano, como un miembro de su familia. Aún así, Sakura no se sentía de esa manera… La familia era…

Volvió a centrar su mirada en Sakura que mantenía su cara muy roja, pero al ver sus brazos se percató como tiritaban ligeramente.

- Ten. Estás tiritando de frío y tienes la cara muy roja –se acercó Sasuke a Sakura, colocándole la capucha que traía sobre el cuerpo de ella– Pescarás un resfriado.

Sakura también salió de sus pensamientos al sentir las manos de Sasuke sobre sus hombros cuando le colocó aquel abrigo, y levantó la mirada para verle el rostro. Esto casi parecía un abrazo. Sentía a su compañero muy cerca al punto de percibir su olor y calor corporal. El corazón se le salía del pecho, estaba vuelto loco, los ojos oscuros del Uchiha la tenían atrapada.

- Sasuke-kun, yo…

- Hmp, está bien, no pidas más disculpas. Fui yo el que te asustó de todos modos… Lo siento.

Sasuke apartó sus manos de los hombros de Sakura, sin dejar de mirarla. Sus pensamientos estaban algo alborotados. ¿Trataba a Sakura como a una hermana?

- Je… quizás debería volver la policía de los Uchiha, los ladrones aparecen cada vez más en esta aldea, ¿no crees? ¿Tu padre era el líder en ese entonces?

¿Cómo es que Sakura sabía esas cosas? Había escarbado a un punto frágil.

- Me imagino que tu padre tenía una personalidad muy estricta al ser policía. ¡Ah!, pero de seguro tenías una madre encantadora que hacía el equilibrio jajaja… Yo jamás llegaría a ser algo así, me molesto con facilidad…, ya sabes –sonrió la pelirosa y siguió hablando.

Escuchar hablar de su familia tan dulcemente, provocó algo extraño en Sasuke, era como un calor que surgía desde su estómago. ¿Cómo era que esta chica, a quién la había rechazado en reiteradas oportunidades, quiso asesinarla y le provocó tanto dolor aún podía hablar con él y tratarlo bien? Tratarlo con cariño…

_- Siempre me tendrás a mí y a Sakura-chan como tu familia…_

- ¿Sasuke-kun…?

Sasuke se detuvo en seco, estaba a punto de colocar su mano izquierda sobre una de las mejillas de la chica. Sakura estaba atónita, pues sintió el roce de las yemas de los dedos del pelinegro sobre su fría piel, el corazón se le detuvo por un instante ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?, pensó el Uchiha, estaba desconcertado, su cuerpo se había movido por sí solo.

- Sas-…

- Yo –la interrumpió Sasuke, mirándola entre sorprendido y avergonzado– yo… me voy –Sasuke agachó su mirada rápidamente y salió apresurado por la ventana del departamento. La lluvia era tormentosa.

- Pero Sasuke-kun, la lluvia…!

Sasuke se había ido, saltó de un árbol a otro sin rumbo fijo. ¿Estaba a punto de acariciar a Sakura?…

_-… como tu familia._

- Pero Sakura jamás ha sido así… no es tan cercana de esa manera... mierda, ¿qué me pasa?

. . .

Ya era muy tarde y Sasuke había escapado por la ventana. Sakura se quedó sola con el sonido de los chubascos sobre su techo y los latidos de su corazón palpitándole en la orejas. ¿Qué había sido eso?, sus piernas tiritaban, pero no precisamente de frío. Tomó fuertemente la capucha de Sasuke, abrigándose con ella y se ruborizó al instante que percibió el fuerte olor que emanaba de su tela: era el aroma de Sasuke.

- Ah… –suspiró Sakura y de pronto se puso en cuclillas. Sus ojos estaban brillosos y sus mejillas volvían a teñirse de rojo. Cerró sus párpados muy fuerte– por favor, no me hagas esto… Sasuke-kun…

.

.

* * *

Bien, finalizado el 3º capítulo.

Mando saludos cordiales **Victoria SyS, Barby, sakurahime25 **y** Guest** por sus reviews, le haremos un poco difícil las cosas a Sasuke, un par de cachetadas para que se de cuenta de lo que tiene en su presente jajaja.

¡Por favor, déjenme su opinión y muy Feliz Navidad para todos ustedes!

Haru no Ame


	4. El nuevo Ichiraku Ramen

Holo, soy Haru no Ame, actualizando el 4º capítulo. Como les había relatado, subiré los fines de semana cada capítulo. ¿Cómo pasaron su Navidad?

Muchas gracias a todos los visitantes, favorites, follows y reviews que me regalaron en el capítulo anterior. Aunque sólo recibí 2 comentarios, me hicieron feliz… ¿realmente les está gustando la historia? ¡Anímense a dejar un review!, yo no muerdo ;)

Este capítulo trae un nuevo personaje femenino… ¿adivinarán quién es? ¡Los dejo para que lo descubran!

**Ninguno de los personajes indicados en la historia me pertenece. Son derecho exclusivo de Masahi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Capítulo IV: El nuevo Ichiraku Ramen.**

Habían pasado un par de días desde el accidente del "ladrón". Sakura no se encontraba en la aldea, pues al día siguiente partió hacía un pequeño pueblo que sufrió graves daños y heridos por el mal tiempo y las tormentas en la región. Necesitaban urgente una prestación médica. Por otro lado, Naruto y Sasuke estaban en Konoha.

Era mediodía y Sasuke volvía al despacho de la Hokage para reportar el éxito de las misiones aburridas que le encomendaba, cuando al pasar por al lado del hogar de Sakura, se detuvo en su caminar para quedarse mirando la ventana del segundo piso. Recordó la cara sonrojada de Sakura, su figura bajo la débil luz de ese día lluvioso y cómo tiritaba de frío y nervios.

- Ahg… ¿qué estoy haciendo?

Dejó de mirar el departamento y siguió su camino. Esos momentos en soledad eran realmente peligrosos, todos los días al encontrarse solo con su mente, su cerebro comenzaba a proyectarle imágenes de ese día y las palabras de Naruto sobre la familia y las oportunidades. En esos instantes, tenía la cabeza echa un lío. Se maldijo internamente.

. . .

- Bien, Sasuke. Todo está en orden –dijo Tsunade una vez recibido el informe y papeleo del pelinegro por la misión encomendada– Me alegro que haya terminado bien.

- Hmp, ¿cómo es que terminaría mal si sólo me pones misiones nivel escoria?

- ¡A ver! –subió el tono la Godaime, levantándose de su asiento– Mira, Sasuke, eres un ninja del libro B-I-N-G-O, aunque te haya concedido el permiso de realizar el examen chunnin y además dejar que lo pasaras, aún tus cargos son muy graves. Este gobierno no te la hará fácil sino vuelves a conseguir la confianza, primeramente, de tu propia aldea y por supuesto, la mía ¿Entiendes?

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos y se quedó mirando a la Hokage. Sabía que las cosas de su pasado seguirían siendo, por mucho tiempo, la carga en sus hombros, quizás, para siempre. Pero ya estaba hecho, no podía volver a esos tiempos y resolverlo. Lo hecho, echo estaba. Había regresado a la aldea para volver a empezar, ¿cómo podían ser tan jodidamente molestos?

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando Itachi traicionó y murió por el bien de esta aldea, y ustedes le dieron la espalda? De qué confianza me estás hablando… ese gobierno basura…

Tsunade le devolvió la mirada. Una parte de ella se entristeció, tenía claro que el incidente de los Uchiha había sido una estratagema ideada por los mandamases de la aldea, anteriores a su gobierno como Hokage. Lamentablemente, esa herida en el pequeño Sasuke, el único superviviente del clan Uchiha gracias al amor que sentía su hermano, le dolería hasta el resto de sus días.

La Godaime resopló y volvió a sentarse pesadamente sobre su silla detrás del escritorio:

- Entiendo lo que tratas de decir Sasuke, sé que volviste a la aldea y que eres lo más preciado para Naruto y Sakura, ninjas excelentes a los cuales adoro y rebatieron tu encierro a prisión hasta el cansancio –Tsunade miró a Sasuke– No dudo de tus habilidades ninja y por lo tanto, también sé lo que vales en ese sentido para esta aldea. Tus heridas serán tu marca, y asumo la culpa de lo sucedido en el pasado con tu hermano, ahora que soy yo la Hokage… pero este es tu presente y estas son las cosas con las que debes cargar… y solucionar, empezando de cero.

Sasuke miró a Tsunade en silencio y se rindió de discutir, pues había entendido el punto al que había llegado. Era cierto, había vuelto a reclamar por el pasado que no lo dejaba en paz. "Oportunidades y presente", estúpido Naruto, pensó el pelinegro.

- Hmp… bien.

Tsunade le sonrió maternalmente, el Uchiha había madurado.

- De acuerdo, entonces puedes retirarte –Sasuke dio media vuelta acercándose a la puerta del despacho, cuando la voz de Tsunade lo detuvo– ¡Ah! Y para cuando vuelva Sakura, quiero que vengas con ella para darte tu nueva escoria-misión.

Sasuke le enclavó la vista a la Hokage. ¿Por qué Sakura?, pensó, realmente no era el mejor momento, pero si era una misión tendría que cumplirla.

- ¿Y cuándo vuelve ella?

- Mañana, con mucha suerte hoy.

- Ya… entonces me retiro –el pelinegro colocó su mano sobre la manilla de la puerta– Godaime, prefiero que no se culpe por lo que pasó con mi hermano mayor. Me haría volver a abrir una lista de gente a quien matar y no creo que sea apropiado. Mejor, dejémoslo así.

Y salió del despacho con un portazo antes que la Hokage hiciera cualquier movimiento.

Sasuke comenzó a bajar por las escaleras para volver al centro de la aldea, pero a la vez, una cabeza rubia subía por esa misma escalinata, despreocupadamente, con los brazos sobre su nuca: era Naruto.

- ¡Hey, Sasuke! –chilló Naruto al levantar la vista y encontrar a su compañero. Corrió por los escalones hasta llegar a él.

- Hmp, dobe.

- ¿Qué saludos son esos, idiota? Bueh, ¿qué más puedo esperar de ti?

- Nada, gracias.

- ¡Tch! Qué malhumorado –se quejó Naruto con su cara de zorro, pero continuo– Oye, ya que Sakura-chan no está en la aldea y por lo tanto no tienes almuerzo –el rubio le sonrió a Sasuke con una cara verdaderamente molesta, o eso pensó él– yo te invito un ramen, ¿qué dices? Tengo que hablar con la abuela ahora, pero anda y espérame ahí, ¿entendiste?

- ¿Y si no quiero?

- ¡Vas a tener que querer o te acuso a Sakura-chan!

A Sasuke le entraron unas tremendas ganas de reír por la respuesta de su compañero, pero no, no lo haría, jamás, jamás en la vida se reiría de algo que diría Naruto o sería darle el amén. No, eso no estaba dentro de su código ninja, así que convirtió esas carcajadas irónicas en un suspiro.

- Ah… realmente eres malo para convencerme, pero iré, iré. No quiero escuchar más estupideces de tu boca ahora mismo o me explotarán los oídos –Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Ja! Muy bien –comenzó a correr subiendo las escaleras– Espérame a comer maldito, ¡lo digo en serio!

Se despidió Naruto mientras Sasuke se lo quedó viendo. Bueno, las cosas ya no son como antes, quizás está bien ir a ese lugar, suponiendo que así son las relaciones de amistad y Naruto era su mejor amigo; o en su defecto, ¿su único amigo? Puede ser… Sasuke dejó sus pensamientos y volvió a bajar los escalones. Hoy sería una tarde fastidiosa.

. . .

Hace tiempo que Sasuke no daba un paseo por la aldea. A pesar de haber transcurrido un año, ésta aún le causaba rechazo por todo lo que había pasado con Itachi, así que concentró su atención en las misiones, el examen chunnin y a veces, encontraba refugio en los momentos junto al equipo 7. Naruto y Sakura lo relajaron en varias oportunidades, aunque era extraño para los tres volver a zurcir esos lazos. Era como una calma interior que se forzaba por no reconocer, su orgullo era inmenso, pero la confianza entre ellos se recuperaba paulatinamente y se notaba.

Cuando el pelinegro se acercaba al Ichiraku Ramen escuchó una leve música que provenía de él, la cual aumentaba en volumen mientras más cerca estaba. ¿Desde cuándo el Ichiraku tenía radio?, pensó Sasuke.

Había dado varias vueltas por la aldea haciendo tiempo para que Naruto estuviera antes que él en el recinto, ya que en realidad no quería estar en ese lugar extraño que varios recuerdos le traía y además, esperando por ese rubio zorro, precisamente. El aroma a comida se sintió al estar frente al Ichiraku, seguramente Naruto ya estaba dentro, por lo que Sasuke entró.

- Hey, dobe, ¿apuesto que estás empezando sin mí, idiota…?

- …¡KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El grito que salió desde la persona tras el mostrador y que estaba cocinando, rechinó en los oídos de Sasuke. Era un sonido muy familiar, pero imposible.

- ¡SASUKE-KUN!

Una cabellera roja y desalineada se abalanzó hacía Sasuke agarrándose de su cuello. El pelinegro no pudo responder a tiempo debido a la sorpresa.

- ¡¿Karin!?… ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?!

En efecto, era Karin. Esta traía ropas blancas y un gorrito, al parecer trabajaba en este lugar. La peliroja se separó un poco de Sasuke, pero sin soltarlo.

- Oh, qué malo eres Sasuke-kun y con lo tarde que vienes a verme, de seguro te olvidaste de mi…

Karin hizo un pequeño puchero. Tenía razón, desde que se desmayó, Sasuke no volvió a ver a su grupo Taka, ni tampoco tenía pista de ellos.

- Luego de la guerra, Naruto-kun nos ofreció a mí, Suigetsu y Juugo venir a esta aldea y realizar una nueva vida. Sabía que éramos tus compañeros… creo que invitarnos fue un gran acto de bondad… Suigestu y Juugo no aceptaron, y en cuanto a mí, Naruto y yo somos Uzumaki, y por lo mismo me insistió en quedarme aquí –la peliroja puso una cara algo enternecida mirando hacia el pecho de Sasuke– _Seríamos como primos_, me dijo.

- Ya…

- ¡Ah! –dijo Karin, apartándose de un empujón de Sasuke– pe-pero, ¡no es que me haya tocado el corazón o algo por el estilo, ese estúpido chico! –espetó mientras se acomodaba los lentes– Además, ¡él sólo me sugirió este trabajo aquí, no me recomendó ni esas cosas!

- ¿Suigestu y Juugo dónde fueron?

- Ese cara de pez dijo que seguiría su búsqueda por esas espadas raras y Juugo, pues… no lo sé, sólo mencionó que quería buscar su paz estando con la naturaleza, así que buscaría su lugar.

Al escuchar eso Sasuke se alivió por dentro. Ver a Karin en este lugar, le hizo preocuparse por esos compañeros temporales a los cuales les había confiado su objetivo, su venganza. Pero al parecer, todos siguieron su camino o bien, la búsqueda de él.

Karin notó la leve sonrisa que se dibujó a un lado de la boca de Sasuke, quien se había perdido en sus pensamientos mirando un punto en la nada. Esa sonrisa no era especialmente para ella, lo que le provocó celos sin razón. Infló ambas mejillas y volvió a colgarse del cuello de Sasuke.

- ¡Sasuke-kun, pero ahora estamos solos tú y yo, qué te preocupas de esos dos idiotas!

- Suéltame, Karin –dijo Sasuke fastidiado tanto de esas palabras como del acercamiento de la chica.

- ¡Hm! ¿Y por qué debería? ¿Acaso tienes novia? –lo miró suspicazmente Karin.

Sasuke de pronto pensó en Sakura, su imagen apareció en su cerebro de un parpadeo. ¿Qué mierda fue eso? ¿Por qué se me aparece Sakura?, pensó Sasuke. Karin comenzó a zarandearlo sin soltarse de su cuello.

- Hey, Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué te quedas callado? Ne, ne...! ¿Tienes novia? Ne..! –la peliroja se aferró más a Sasuke, su personalidad bipolar había aparecido– ¡Jooo, tú eres mío!

En ese momento, alguien entró al Ichiraku y a la par, una nueva canción partía por la radio.

- ¡Sasuke-kun, al fin te encuentro…! –dijo Sakura quien recién había entrado al lugar, pero al hacerlo se detuvo en seco al mirar la escena: Sasuke estaba siendo abrazado fuertemente por una chica de cabello rojo. La sonrisa se le borró del rostro y la música comenzó a sonar:

_**He dedicado mucho tiempo, energía y amor,**_

_**en esa cosa…**_

- Naruto me dijo que te encontrara aquí… Tsunade-sama… –balbuceó Sakura, pero agachó la mirada y susurró– …ja, disculpa.

_**En esa cosa que no tiene suficiente valor.**_

Sakura dio un paso atrás y salió corriendo del lugar. Sasuke y Karin quedaron de una pieza, por sobretodo el Uchiha.

… _**Si hay tantos peces en el mar,**_

_**¿por qué siempre pesco el que no me deja nadar?**_

_**¿O uno que le cuelgan muchas más…?**_

.

.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 4, ¿qué hará Sasuke con respecto a esta situación? ¿Karin lo detendrá? Descúbrelo en la próxima actualización.

Saludos a todos los seguidores y visitantes, ¡que tengan un muy feliz y próspero año nuevo lleno de eeexito!

Ahora, respuestas a los reviews:

**Victoria SyS:** me dio mucha risa tu comentario, a mi me pasó exactamente igual con lo del spam, ya que cambié el e-mail de notificaciones para fanfiction y después no me llegaba nada y pensaba "oh, changos, mi historia es muy mala :C", pero no, todos los correos estaban en el spam, tienes que configurar tu cuenta :). Bueno, en vez de cachetadas hay que dejar que su cerebro y corazón reaccionen de una buena vez, tan negadito que salió. ¿Llegaron tus regalos de navidad? Espero estés muy bien. ¡Feliz año nuevo!

** :** ¡gracias, gracias! Me hizo muy feliz que te encantara la historia, ¿qué tal este capítulo?

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Haru no Ame


	5. Altos y bajos

Hola, soy Haru no Ame, trayéndoles el 5to capítulo. ¿Sasuke alcanzará a Sakura?

Chicxsss, ¡se me olvidó por completo!, la canción del capítulo anterior y que sigue a continuación se llama "Peces" de Francisca Valenzuela, una artista de mi país muy buena, hace poco la comencé a escuchar, tiene letras y ritmos geniales, se las recomiendo (y escúchenla en este capi, para que entiendan más menos de que va, yo omití algunas estrofas).

Gracias a todos los visitantes, favorites y follows, en especial a:** inesUchiha, KARASU25, sakuriita-haruno** por haberse unido a la historia en el capítulo pasado, y claro, no me olvido de los que se han unido en capis anteriores como **cra182, valee-san, gizzyn, milloneko, ThamiiA, Dannuu, Zembre98, cherry627, Annlu91, eunice nereida 37 **y** sarumanpawah**.

La vez pasada recibí sólo 2 reviews, ojalá se animen a dejar con este capi (al terminar, respondo sus comentarios). ¡Ah! y mil disculpas a **eunice nereida 37**, al poner los "puntos" de tu nick, fanfiction no me colocó tu nombre, I'm sorry, ¡fanfiction del mal 77!.

¡Los dejo con el capi, que lo disfruten!

**Ninguno de los personajes indicados en la historia me pertenecen. Son derecho exclusivo de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Capítulo V: Altos y bajos.**

La radio continuaba su canción:

_**Tal vez ella sea bonita si te gustan las sonrisas**_

_**Huecas las impresiones, coqueta,**_

_**las piernas perfectas… al caminar.**_

Sasuke apartó por la fuerza a Karin y ésta perdió levemente el equilibrio, teniendo que sujetarse de la mesa de los clientes; a la par sus lentes se descolocaron de su rostro. Miró a Sasuke sorprendida y algo asustada, lo sentía realmente molesto, pero también… ¿preocupado?

- Karin no vuelvas a hacer eso. Espero que tu vida acá surja, pero olvídate de nuestro grupo. Ustedes para mí sólo eran piezas que necesitaba para llevar a cabo mi venganza. Ahora son libres.

- Pero, Sasuke… nosotros…!

- No éramos compañeros –dijo claramente el pelinegro– Que estés bien.

El Uchiha salió corriendo del Ichiraku dejando a una destartalada, confundida y triste Karin dentro. Le dio la impresión que Sasuke había cambiado de como lo conocía y ya no le pareció tan atrayente.

- Bah, qué idiota… –dijo mientras las lágrimas caían rebeldes por sus mejillas.

_¡PUM!_

El piso de pronto tembló y Karin dio un pequeño salto.

- ¿Pero qué diablos fue eso?

. . .

¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ERA ESA CHICA?, rugió el inner de Sakura al momento que dos de sus pisadas destruyeron el suelo que tocaban dejando dos agujeros de gran diámetro haciendo temblar la tierra. Los habitantes que se encontraban en la misma avenida que Sakura cayeron al suelo por tal magnitud, mirando a la chica con miedo.

- S-Sakura-san, cá-cálmate…!

Gritó alguien por ahí, pero la pelirosa ni escucho. Se engañaba, ella la conocía, era la chica que salvó de la muerte a manos del propio Sasuke. Era su compañera de ese entonces… acaso, ¿su trato personal siempre fue así? ¿Lo abrazaba frecuentemente? ¡Pero qué se creía! ¿Y Sasuke qué, se quedaba como idiota sin apartarla?

- Sakura, ya basta –susurró para sí.

La pelirosa aminoró el paso. ¿Y qué se creía ella? Sasuke no era nada, a lo más podían llamarse compañeros. Lo que dejara o hiciera con su vida en el pasado, jamás se enteraría. Quizás si tuvo algo con esa peliroja, ¿qué iba hacer por eso? Las cosas eran así.

- Ah, qué tonta soy.

Se dijo a ella misma que no volvería a ese amor infantil, pero ve a Sasuke con otra chica, va y sale huyendo de celos y tristeza. Sakura idiota, pensó para sí. Para ella estaría bien permanecer al lado de Sasuke junto a Naruto. No quería luchar, sólo ser.

Llegó hasta al lago de Konoha y se detuvo para contemplarlo. Bajó un poco sobre el follaje y se sentó en la hierba. A Sasuke siempre lo amaría, por eso le costaba tanto ser imparcial con él. Eran muchos años, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo? Si él gustaba de ella o no, ya no importaba… realmente no importaba. Suspiró.

…_**No importa si no sientes lo mismo que yo.**_

_**Ya no, ya no me gustas si me evitas, no me invitas,**_

_**si no gritas mi nombre al pensar en el amor, y...**_

- Ah… estoy hecha un desastre –y hundió su cabeza en sus brazos, pero dejando la suficiente altura para que sus ojos apreciaran el agua azul y tranquila del lago. De alguna manera misteriosa, verlo la relajaba.

De pronto, sintió unas pisadas tras su espalda que la asustó por un instante. Se imaginó de quien podrían ser, por lo tanto, dudó un segundo en voltear su rostro, pero aún así lo hizo. Levantó su mirada y guió sus ojos desde los pies hasta la cabeza del individuo detrás suyo: era Sasuke.

Sakura le sostuvo un momento la mirada, pero la bajó inmediatamente para ver tristemente el suelo. Se sentía ridícula. Por su parte, el pelinegro observó los gestos de su compañera y sin entender bien estas cosas sentimentales, supo que la conversación siguiente sería algo complicada.

_**Si hay tantos peces en el mar, **_

_**¿por qué siempre pesco el que no me deja nadar?**_

_**¿O uno que le cuelgan muchas más?**_

Caminó y se sentó a un lado de Sakura. Sólo era Sakura, Haruno Sakura su compañera del equipo 7, esa Sakura habladora, cabezota, con fuerza sobrehumana, pero con repentinos ataques femeninos. No hay por qué actuar extraño.

_**Tal vez ella sea bonita si te gustan las sonrisas**_

_**Huecas las impresiones, coqueta,**_

_**las piernas perfectas… al caminar.**_

- ¿Qué me ibas a decir en el Ichiraku? –preguntó a secas Sasuke, pero Sakura no respondió, se quedó en silencio.

El Uchiha la miró, al no obtener respuesta posó sus ojos en el lago. Decidió cambiar de tema, quizás no fue la mejor manera de iniciar la charla, menos al recordar dos grandes agujeros en el suelo dejados seguramente por su compañera.

- Este lago es realmente tranquilo…

- Sí, tiene un poder único –respondió Sakura con voz apagada.

- … De pequeño, venía mucho a este lugar –dijo Sasuke demorándose en contestar, dudando de lo que confesaba, pues a la vez pensó: ¿Cuál es tu afán de acercarte a mi pasado?, demonios…

- ¿Eh? ¿En serio?

Sakura miró al pelinegro sorprendida, al fin había llamado su atención. ¿Qué le estoy contando?, pensó Sasuke contrariado, aunque en realidad, no se sentía incómodo por decirle esas cosas a Sakura. Lo que le incomodaba era pensar que estaba siendo distinto de su personalidad habitual. Bien,… mucha información, mejor guardar silencio, pero luego de una pausa Sakura se animó a hablar.

- Sasuke-kun… tú y esa chica… –comenzó Sakura interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sasuke. ¿Ah? ¿Qué se estaba imaginando Sakura?, pensó su compañero.

_**Recuérdame como la de mal genio,**_

_**Recuérdame…, recuérdame:**_

_**Como la bruja amargada que chillaba y **_

_**no coqueteaba cuando se necesitaba y…**_

- …Nada, olvídalo –dejó de mirar a Sasuke, y se incorporó– Tsunade-sama me dijo que te buscara, nos encomendará una misión juntos. Realmente no sé que será, ¿vamos? –Sakura se dispuso a caminar lentamente.

_**Si hay tantos peces en el mar, **_

_**¿por qué siempre pesco el que no me deja nadar?**_

_**¿O uno que le cuelgan muchas más?**_

Sasuke no entendía a las mujeres. Bueno, no le interesaba entender ni a las personas comunes y silvestres, así que las mujeres estaban a otro nivel. Sabía perfectamente que Sakura gustaba de él, se lo dijo hace casi 4 años atrás. Si ese sentimiento aún se encontraba latente en Sakura, era todo un misterio para él. Sin embargo, si seguía ahí podía imaginarse lo que pasaba al interior de su compañera. Imaginárselo, no entenderlo.

- Esa chica al igual que a los otros dos que vistes en la guerra, eran parte de mi antiguo equipo, luego de ustedes… –dijo Sasuke, retomando el ritmo de Sakura sobre el sendero– No los puedo llamar compañeros, fueron personas que necesité para mis propios propósitos.

Sakura volvió a mirar al pelinegro de reojo, sin voltear su rostro hacia él.

- Karin siempre se me tiraba encima cuando tenía la oportunidad. Es bastante fastidiosa, pero necesitaba su habilidad curativa dentro del grupo, así que estaba dentro… –hizo una pausa, al parecer Sakura lo estaba escuchando atentamente– Ahora me la encontré de casualidad, no tenía idea de lo que le había ocurrido a ella ni a los otros dos. Ahí me enteré. Es todo.

¿Sasuke le estaba dando explicaciones a Sakura?, o eso le pareció a la pelirosada, sin embargo, el ambiente tenso que se había creado se fortaleció con las siguientes palabras:

- Sasuke, no tienes que darme explicaciones.

Oh sí, las mujeres estaban a otro nivel de entendimiento, ¿qué mierda quería entonces que le dijera? De pronto, se acordó de Shikamaru y se sintió como él: todo esto era problemático. Sasuke suspiró internamente y fijó su vista al cielo buscando paciencia y comprensión, pero a la vez dilucidando las palabras precisas y sinceras que lograrían calmar el humor de su compañera. No le gustaba ser cursi.

- Sakura…, ya tienes suficiente dolor por todo lo que pasó. No quiero que te causes más.

El corazón de Sakura se agitó un poco. ¿Qué eran esas palabras tan cálidas? ¿Una disculpa, un agradecimiento, preocupación? "Sasuke-kun, ¿estás cambiando?…", pensó ella desviando la mirada hacía Sasuke quien se había adelantado unos pasos. Era cierto que el comportamiento frívolo y cruel de Sasuke ha perdido sus matices poco a poco, pero no se percató hasta hoy de ese resultado. ¿Qué es lo que pensaba realmente el Uchiha?

Sasuke se detuvo y volteó el rostro para ver a Sakura:

- Hmp, ¿trabajo en equipo recuerdas? Si estás mal, no podremos cumplir adecuadamente la misión.

_**Tal vez ella sea bonita si te gustan las sonrisas**_

_**Huecas las impresiones, coqueta,**_

_**las piernas perfectas… al caminar.**_

Sakura lo miró por un momento, procesando sus palabras. Luego sonrió y por sus labios escapó una pequeña risa. Qué testarudo era su compañero al tratar de ocultar sus verdaderas emociones. Sus dudas desaparecieron. Sasuke volvió a caminar.

- Bien, como tú digas –susurró Sakura y corrió hasta llegar al lado de Sasuke, cuando de pronto recordó– Hey, Sasuke-kun, me había encontrado con Naruto y me dijo que lo esperáramos en el Ichiraku para almorzar…!

Sin embargo, Sasuke siguió en su caminar y Sakura lo siguió.

. . .

Al llegar al despacho de la Hokage, la misión que les esperaba era un total y extravagante desafío.

- Ya… ¿es una broma? –dijo Sasuke con una ceja alzada y tiritona, al borde del desquicio.

- No, es una misión –respondió Tsunade calmadamente y con una sonrisa.

- Tsunade-sama… –se integró Sakura a la conversación– ¿Realmente asignan cosas como estas a los ninjas…? –las palabras se le salieron entre dientes, para luego explotar– ¡¿Qué es esto!?

- ¡Otra más! –gritó la Godaime golpeando el escritorio con la palma de su mano– ¡Los ninjas tienen que aprender a ser humildes y humildad es lo que le falta a este mocoso! –apuntando con su dedo a Sasuke– ¡Es su desafío y tu lo acompañarás! Ni loca lo dejo solo en algo así.

Ambos chunnin iban a reclamar al unísono, cuando la Godaime los interrumpió colocándoles la hoja de la misión en sus rostros, la que tenía una gran C en una esquina.

- ¡Nada de rechistar! Sasuke y Sakura, ¡irán a cuidar a ese bebé mañana y no se hable más!

.

.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 5.** ¿Qué sucederá con Sasuke y Sakura tratando de cuidar a un bebé? Naruto está molesto... "plantarle un combo en toda su cara..." ¡NO SE PIERDEN EL PRÓXIMO CAPI!

Y... ¿Te ha gustado este? ¡Por favor, deja tu comentario/review!

Respuestas:

**KariiNaUchiha: **¡gracias por tu review! Tan rápido como apareció Karin Uzumaki se esfumó jajaja ¿te ha gustado el capi? Por supuesto, Sasuke y Sakura se quedarán juntos... bueno, es lo que pienso hasta el momento, jajaja nah, broma. ¡Saludos y feliz año nuevo!

**cherry627: **¡muchas gracias por comentar! Aunque sea medianoche, no sabes el gusto que me da leer reviews de las personas que prestan un poco de su atención en mi historia, de verdad gracias. Jaja bueno, Karin, es todo un personaje, igual quería darle un final digno estando en el Ichiraku xD Lamento cortar en las partes más interesantes, pero el suspenso le pone chispa a las palabras, jajaja ¿te ha gustado el capítulo? Gracias por los saludos y el abrazo, te los devuelvo y que sea un muy feliz año para tí también. ¡Nos leemos!

**Haru-no bianca:** quizás no leas mi respuesta ya que estás leyendo otro fic, y bastante antiguo te diré ya te habrás dado cuenta por lo de Deidara jajaja en esos tiempos recién salían esos capítulos del manga y el sexo de Deidara era un total misterio al igual si terminaba sus frases con un "yeah" o no jajaja. De verdad muchas gracias por tus palabras, me pone muy contenta que te guste mi fic y tan viejito ya que está, encuentro que escribía muy mal en ese entonces, pero si lo valoras de esa manera, tengo sentimientos encontrados xD Linda, muchas gracias, y que sigas leyendo. ¡Saludos y feliz año nuevo!

¡Cariños a todos!

Haru no Ame


	6. Los babysisters, parte I

Hola a todos, soy Haruno no Ame y les actualizo el 6º capítulo, ¿qué les espera a Sakura y Sasuke cuidando de un bebé? Como verán, la historia tendrá dos partes, su continuación será en el capítulo 7.

Muchas gracias a los visitantes, favorites y follows, sin embargo, me di cuenta que en el capítulo anterior coloqué sus nombres a partir de las notificaciones de mi mail y cuando me fijé en el número que aparecía en mi página de fanfiction era distinto D:! Error fatal, mil disculpas a quien no mencioné la vez pasada, pero ahora sí que sí los nombraré a todos: **xX Yuki Uchiha Xx, valee-san, tsukinodark, suenaElRunRun, sarumanpawah, nereida luna, milloneko, inesUchiha, gizzyn, cra182, Zembre98, Victoria SyS, Kahede, Dannuu, Annlu91, Aiko-Uchiha05, KARASU25, KaRiina Uchiha, Mikkka, Peace and Love 27, cherry627, sakuriita-haruno.**

La vez pasada recibí 8 hermosos reviews, ¡récord para esta historia jajaja!, me hicieron muy feliz y me reí mucho, ¡zenkyu! Sus merecidas respuestas las encontrarán al final del capi.

¡Los dejos con la historia!

**Ninguno de los personajes indicados en la historia me pertenece. Son derecho exclusivo de Masahi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Capítulo VI: Los babysisters, parte I.**

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué hago?, ¡Kotaro está llorando mucho! –gritó Naruto corriendo por los pasillos de la casa en busca de su compañera, sosteniendo a un bebé de aproximadamente un año de edad, el cual lloraba a lágrima viva.

- ¡Idiota! No lo lleves así, zorro estúpido –dijo Sasuke quitándole el bebé de las manos, el que dejó de llorar al mirar su cara. El pelinegro le devolvió la mirada y sin razón aparente comenzó a sonreír nerviosamente, lo que asustó al niño y continúo llorando aún más fuerte– ¡Sakura!

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! –se escuchó la voz de Sakura desde alguna habitación de la casa en donde estaban nuestros protagonistas.

- ¡ERES UN MALDITO EMBUSTERO!, también llamaste a Sakura-chan, ¡y te crees que sabes más que yo, engreído de-…!

- ¡CÁLLATE NARUTO! –gritó Sakura golpeándolo en la cabeza. Apareció tras el umbral de una puerta, traía puesto un delantal de cocina muy maternal y sostenía en su mano derecha un biberón con leche– ¡Los gritos asustan más al bebé, baaaka!

Naruto se puso en cuclillas sobándose en la zona afectada y susurrando "tú acabas de gritar más fuerte que yo, auch…". Sakura acurrucó al bebé y se sentó con él en un sofá de la casa, colocándole el chupete del biberón en su boca. El llanto se detuvo, mientras Kotaro succionaba la leche.

- Ya no lo soportaba… –dijo Sasuke sentándose pesadamente sobre otro asiento en la sala de estar.

- ¿Cómo es que algo tan pequeño puede chillar tanto? –preguntó Naruto desde el suelo.

- Mira quién habla…

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

- ¡Ya basta los dos! –los detuvo Sakura cabreada de sus discusiones– ¿Pueden tranquilizarse tan sólo un momento?

Sólo habían pasado 3 horas desde que llegaron a la casa y la madre de Kotaro, el bebé que estaban cuidando, se los dejó a cargo hasta que regresara del trabajo. Usualmente el niño se quedaba con su abuela, pero justamente hoy se encontraba ocupada y no halló a nadie más que lo pudiese cuidar, por lo que recurrió en última instancia a los ninjas. Sabía que era descabellado, pero resultó. "Es justo lo que necesitaba", le dijo la Hokage con una risa malvada, o eso le pareció.

Y, ¿qué hacía aquí Naruto?, pues bien, se encontró con sus compañeros en el camino y le desagradó la idea de que Sasuke y Sakura tuvieran una misión sin él, ya que si eran los dos, ¿por qué no los tres? Entonces, los siguió, ya que además, le debían un almuerzo del día anterior. Sasuke se molestó por la impertinencia del rubio, por lo tanto ambos han discutido desde el momento en que se vieron, mientras su pobre compañera pelirosa los ha tenido que soportar todo el trayecto, incluso al estar dentro de la casa.

- Naruto, tú no estabas dentro de esta misión, si sigues peleando con Sasuke-kun, te echaré a patadas de aquí.

- Pero Sakura-chan…

- Y Sasuke, –la pelirosa miró al Uchiha, el aludido se sorprendió– tu también compórtate. Esta misión es tuya, sólo te estoy ayudando. De hecho…

Sakura se levantó para acerarse a Sasuke y le pasó al bebé. A Kotaro aún le quedaba la mitad del biberón.

- Tú dale su leche, no tiene ninguna ciencia –dijo su compañera autoritariamente.

Sasuke se sorprendió más aún, ¿desde cuándo Sakura lo trataba así? Es decir, cuando tenían 12 años casi ni le hablaba o simplemente lo alababa, pero ahora el nivel de confianza en su trato estaba casi al nivel en que hablaba con Naruto. Era extraño, no sabía si incómodo, pero quizás era lo mejor, pues se sentía más cercano: ya no había razón para estar tan distantes con esos dos. Además, Sakura tenía razón, era su misión, la Godaime lo había dejado claro y le estaba dejando todo a su compañera.

Miró al pequeño Kotaro tomando su leche tranquilamente, los bebés eran seres especiales, pensó.

- ¿Puedes ir a limpiar la cocina, Naruto?

- ¿Eeeh? ¿Y por qué yo?

- Porque te colaste, así que obedece –dijo a secas Sakura, a lo que Naruto puso cara de zorro desconforme y se fue hacía la cocina. La pelirosa se acercó al Uchiha– Ahora que se fue… Sasuke-kun, mira, tienes que tomarlo así.

Sakura se agachó para estar a la altura del pelinegro, quien estaba sentado. Tomó la mano de Sasuke acomodando su brazo para que sujetara más firmemente al bebé y con menos dificultad. La mano de Sakura era muy suave y fina, pensó Sasuke.

- Así es más fácil, ¿ves? –Sakura miró a su compañero sonriéndole dulcemente– Lamentablemente para ti, tienes que recibir instrucción de esto, se nota tu nula experiencia jajaja, pero por eso eché a Naruto. Te hubiese molestado si te corregía frente a él ¿no?

Sasuke se sintió identificado con las palabras de Sakura, ¿cómo ha logrado reconocer, en parte, su forma de ser?, en el pasado realmente no había interacción entre ellos. Sin embargo, sabía que la Haruno era muy inteligente y perspicaz. Además, ella lo estuvo observando durante un largo tiempo, sino, no hubiese ido en su búsqueda ese día en que se fue de Konoha.

- Bueno, aunque quizás ya te molestaste porque te estoy diciendo estas cosas –rió la pelirosa, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado. Sasuke la miró.

- Está bien… piensas demás.

Sakura le devolvió la mirada a Sasuke un instante, hace unos días le estaba dando la impresión que ya no era una molestia para él. Sin embargo, era arriesgado pensar de esa forma, así que dejó esas ideas para luego fijar su vista en el pequeño Kotaro.

- Vaya, se ha quedado dormido.

- Hmp, lloró mucho, debe estar cansado –el pelinegro también le prestó atención. Nunca antes había sostenido un bebé en sus brazos. Se sentía extraño y frágil, pero a la vez muy cálido.

- Puede ser, pero yo creo que le transmitiste tranquilidad. Los bebés sienten las emociones que emanan las demás personas a su alrededor, al no hablar, son muy perceptivos. Por eso les dije que pararan su discusión.

- Con ese usuratonkachi, es casi imposible.

- Jajaja, pero tú no eres la sociabilidad echa persona, ¿sabes?

Ahí estaba otra vez, esa confianza de Sakura. ¿Desde cuándo ella era así?, pensó Sasuke. Jamás se había percatado de esa manera de ser: simpática, molestosa y dulce, tan natural. Siempre la veía enojada con Naruto y muy preocupada por todo, insegura. Aunque la verdad, el comentario de su compañera le hizo gracia y no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, mientras tanto ella acariciaba una mejilla del niño.

- Hey, ¿qué está pasando aquí? –interrumpió Naruto al ver a sus compañeros– parecen los papás de Kotaro, dattebayo, me dan envidia, hm…

Sakura se sonrojó de pronto frente a tal ocurrencia y a la vez Sasuke lo miró con fastidio.

- Ah, qué idiota –dijo Sakura incorporándose de su lugar y sacándose el delantal que traía– iré a dejar a Kotaro a su cuna –tomó al bebé en sus brazos y se dirigió hacía otra habitación.

Naruto y Sasuke, por respeto a su compañera no dijeron ninguna palabra, sin embargo, comenzaron una pelea de miradas. Fueron largos minutos como si rayos le saliesen por los ojos a los dos, era una batalla campal. Aún así, al pelinegro se le acabó la paciencia más rápido de lo normal.

- ¿Qué?

. . .

Sakura llevó a Kotaro a la habitación que su madre le había indicado. Al traspasar el umbral de la puerta, sólo vio la cama matrimonial, un corral y juguetes esparcidos por el suelo, la cuna que ella misma mencionó hace unos momentos brillaba por su ausencia.

- Así que aún duermes con tus padres, ¿eh?

Susurró la pelirosa y acostó al bebé en medio de la cama. Ella se sentó en el colchón mientras lo observaba, pensativa. De pronto, se rió.

- Jajaja no, si sale con mis genes no podría tener a un bebé tan tranquilo como tú. Naruto está loco –dijo Sakura al aire y luego se levantó para salir de la habitación, pero en tal acto Kotaro empezó a llorar. La pelirosa dio media vuelta sobre sus pasos, volvió a sentarse en la cama, le hizo un poco de cariño y paró el llanto– Al parecer no te gusta dormir solo.

. . .

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Sasuke a Naruto manteniendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. El rubio le había indicado salir de la casa para ir al patio, ¿qué estaba tramando?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú? ¿Por qué actúas de esa manera?

- ¿Actuar? Hmp, ¿de qué hablas?, no he cambiado en nada, idiota.

- Eso es lo que me molesta –dijo Naruto enojado, mirando seriamente a Sasuke– ¿Por qué estás en la aldea con nosotros?

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? –respondió Sasuke sacando sus manos del pantalón– Seré Hokage y arreglaré las cosas de este lugar.

- ¿Y con esa actitud y personalidad de mierda crees que lo lograrás?

El pelinegro no estaba captando el punto al que quería llegar su compañero, esta discusión le provocaban reales deseos de golpearlo. ¿Qué pretendía Naruto con sus preguntas? ¿Acaso le iba a decir que no tenía oportunidad contra él, por ser un negado y todas esas estupideces en las que redunda…? No estaba de humor para escucharlo.

- Quieres "arreglar" las cosas, cuando ni siquiera sabes lo que provocas en los demás para así dar el pie de inicio y solucionar algo.

- Ve al grano.

- Por ejemplo, ¿sabes lo que siente Sakura-chan al estar a tu lado?

Sasuke quedó en blanco, ¿a dónde estaba girando esta conversación? De pronto las ganas de golpear al estúpido zorro desaparecieron.

- Sasuke, a Sakura-chan le gustas. Le gustas desde que éramos pequeños, mucho antes de que formáramos un equipo, ¿tan negado eres para no haberte dado cuenta? –Naruto se cruzó de brazos y esperó por alguna respuesta de Sasuke, pero éste no dijo ninguna palabra, por lo que el rubio continúo su charla– Esas escenitas que tienes con ella, cuando se te acerca, cuando te habla, ¿sabes cuánto esfuerzo pone en todo eso? Por dentro, debe tener mucho miedo de ti, ¿acaso no recuerdas que estuviste a punto de matarla?

- Eso fue en el pasado…

- ¡Claro, en el pasado, pero Sakura tiene muchas heridas acumuladas por tu culpa! ¡Esas heridas no sanan porque ni siquiera eres capaz de pedirle perdón, idiota!

- ¿Desde cuándo piensas tanto? Si ella tuviera miedo de mí, no se me acercaría.

- Pero se te acerca, –le espetó Naruto– se te acerca porque su cariño por ti es más grande que sus propios temores y debilidades… porque las personas como Sakura y yo, se nos olvida el dolor que nos provocan esas personas importantes cuando ellas vuelven a estar a nuestro lado…

El Uzumaki entrecerró los ojos emanando un aura de soledad y fijó su vista en el suelo. Sus últimas palabras aparte de decirlas por Sakura, se sintió que también eran desde el fondo de su corazón hacía Sasuke. No por nada Naruto estaba manteniendo esta conversación con su compañero, pues comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido el día de ayer.

_- ¡Oh, Naruto! Me asustaste –dijo Sakura sacando su mano del picaporte de la puerta del despacho de la Hokage._

_- ¡Sakura-chan, volviste de tu misión! _

_Naruto acababa de salir de la oficina de la Godaime cuando Sakura justamente iba abrir la puerta para entrar. Ella venía a reportar sobre la misión encomendada._

_- ¿Todo bien?_

_- Sí, todos allá eran muy lindos, ¡me regalaron un montón de cosas! Pero las dejé todas en casa._

_- Ne, ne, ¿y almorzaste?_

_- No…_

_- ¡Vayamos al Ichiraku! Tengo al idiota de Sasuke esperándome ahí._

_- Ahm… con Sasuke-kun…_

_El rubio vio la cara de duda y preocupación de Sakura, quien desvió sus ojos hacía otro lado y con una mano colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja nerviosamente. Parece que algo había sucedido entre sus dos compañeros._

_- ¿Pasa algo, Sakura-chan?_

_- ¡Ah! _–_la pelirosa salió de sus pensamientos_– _Lo siento, Naruto, quizás en otra ocasión…_

_- ¿Ese baka te hizo algo? _–_le dijo Naruto y Sakura se lo quedó viendo un rato._

_- No, nada…_

_- Mientes. ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes?_

El pelinegro lo miró en silencio, sabía que su exilio en la aldea había roto los lazos entre ellos, y nadie mejor que él comprendía el dolor de lo que eso significaba, pues había perdido lazos para siempre con su familia biológica. Sin embargo, Sasuke no era el tipo de persona que pedía disculpas, ni mucho menos aplicaba "cariño" para sanar heridas de ese tipo. Pensó que el tiempo sanaría todo el pasado y ya, ¿para qué dar vueltas en lo que fue? ¿Qué mierda se creía Naruto dándole un sermón? No escucharía palabras provenientes de él, la última vez no pudo sacárselo de la cabeza.

_- Nada, no te preocupes _–_respondió Sakura sonriendo._

_- Sakura-chan… _–_Naruto se cruzó de brazos mirando con enojo a la pelirosa_– _Sabes que no me gustan los mentirosos._

_Sakura miró a Naruto por un largo rato, torciendo sus labios, dudando de qué hacer. Finalmente suspiró y comenzó a hablar._

_- Hm… está bien _–_se acercó a uno de los ventanales del pasillo que daban vista hacía la aldea_– _Ahm… _–_no sabía cómo empezar._

_- ¿Ha sido muy negado contigo?_

_- No, no es eso… o sea, sí, lo es a veces… Pero no, no es el problema… ahm… el otro día fue a mi casa y…_

_- ¿Huh? _–_Naruto puso cara de zorro, no estaba entendiendo nada._

_- Ah… _–_suspiró_– _Naruto, ¿cómo te puedes acercar tan fácilmente a Sasuke-kun?_

_El Uzumaki puso ambos brazos a sus costados, sorprendiéndose por la pregunta._

_- Pues, no lo sé. Sólo es Sasuke… Ya ha pasado un año, Sakura-chan._

_- Sí, lo sé, pero esos días pasaron volando, fue como un mes y ya _–_dijo casi desesperadamente, pero cuando se percató de ello, se calmó y volvió a suspirar_– _Quisiera ser como tú y actuar natural _–_hizo una pausa, pensativa_– _No, pero en realidad, no quiero volver a lo mismo de antes. _

_- ¿Ah? Pero Sakura-chan, ¿no vas salir con Sasuke?_

_- ¿Salir…?_

_- Como novios._

_Sakura se quedó mirando a Naruto con la boca abierta, más que por las palabras de su compañero fue por el tono tan tranquilo que utilizo al decir "novios". ¿El mismo Uzumaki Naruto, que estaba enamorado como un tonto por ella le estaba diciendo que saliera con su mejor amigo?, pero ¿qué demonios le pasa al mundo? Bueno, Naruto claramente tenía a Hinata hoy en día, después de todo lo que pasó. "Sí, es cierto, ¿qué mierda estoy pensando? Dios… parece que esa palabra me perturbó", pensó Sakura para luego plantearse esa situación de "noviazgo". Sin embargo, antes de que cualquier imagen creada a partir de su imaginación apareciera, su cerebro le lanzó muchas situaciones negativas que mantuvo junto a Sasuke, y una tristeza se le acumuló en su voz._

_- Jajaja ¿Cómo voy a ser la novia de Sasuke-kun? Jamás me prestó atención, siempre me despreció, incluso intentó matarme. Se fue y nos dejó con un montón de heridas y lo único que me dijo al final fue un "gracias" ¿Qué mierda significa eso?… ¿Por qué todos intentan emparejarme con él?, nada ha cambiado._

_- Sakura-chan…_

_- No, _–_lo interrumpió_–_ la verdad, nosotros fuimos los idiotas que nos herimos pensando que regresaría a la aldea._

_- Pero ya volvió._

_Sakura miró a Naruto, él se encontraba serio y sereno posando sus ojos en los suyos, mientras que ella se sentía ahogada._

_- Naruto… tú sabes que quiero a Sasuke desde que era una niña, pero yo ya no deseo ese "amor", era ridículo._

_- Sakura-chan, creo que sólo te estás llenando de excusas y comienzas a ser una cobarde. Tú perdonaste a Sasuke antes que yo y fue por ese mismo amor. _

_De pronto, por el rostro de la pelirosa lágrimas cálidas y rápidas bajaron por sus ojos esmeraldas._

_- Tengo miedo Naruto, tengo miedo del amor, por sobretodo de una persona que sólo vio odio… Tengo miedo de seguir enamorada para ser rechazada, para no ser querida y sentirme débil, minúscula… Las heridas que tengo no sanan, ¿para qué quiero más?_

_El rubio observó la tristeza en su compañera, estaba claro que Sakura tenía el corazón cansado. Cansado de amar y no ser correspondido. Le entraron verdaderas ganas de abrazarla…, pero no era lo correcto._

_- Sé que si escucharas un "perdón" de su parte, ya no llorarías..._

_- Pero jamás lo escucharé… –lo interrumpió nuevamente Sakura– El amor que sentía era sólo mío, de fantasía. No quiero ser falsa con nadie, quiero ser yo, incluso con Sasuke-kun… sobretodo con Sasuke-kun _–_susurró,_ _bajando la mirada hacía el piso_– _ser natural, ser imparcial, ser su amiga… como tú lo haces siempre. Por eso me confunde acercarme a él y viceversa,… ya no sé si ser feliz o llorar por ello _–_y rió por tal ocurrencia._

- Tú… ¿le respondes con la misma calidez que ella lo hace? –preguntó Naruto a Sasuke– ¿Te das cuenta de eso? Deja de provocarle falsas ilusiones y herirla más. ¡Decídete de una vez! Tú…

- ¡¿Y qué mierda quieres qué haga?! Si te preocupa tanto, ¡¿por qué no vas tú y te quedas a su lado?! –bufó con ira y desprecio– A ti te gusta ¿o no?

Sasuke lo interrumpió con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro mostrando el Sharingan, estaba cabreado de escuchar parlotear a Naruto como si fuera "Don-tengo-la-razón", pero no se enojó tanto como el rubio al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke y ver esa maldita sonrisa de lado, tan engreída y cruel. De inmediato, Naruto tomó al pelinegro bruscamente por el cuello de su ropa y lo azotó contra una de las paredes exteriores de la casa. Quería golpearlo, necesitaba golpearlo, su puño tiritaba de sed por plantarle un combo en toda su cara; mientras que el Uchiha lo desafiaba con la mirada y observaba fijamente a los ojos, percatándose cómo las pupilas de su compañero se contraían en una línea vertical como si fuera una bestia.

_- Sakura-chan, siempre eres dulce con todos e intentas ayudar al resto. A pesar de que des unos golpes que duelen como mil diablos y seas una mandona y tengas la fuerza de macho y… _–_Sakura entrecerró sus ojos con odio comenzándole a tiritar una ceja_– _Bueno, bueno, lo que quiero decir es que Sasuke no se salva de esa amabilidad tuya… pero si quieres gustarle de manera aún más natural, entonces hazlo. ¡Estoy seguro que se dará cuenta, dattebayo! Sasuke no es tan estúpido._

_Sakura procesó las palabras de Naruto. De alguna manera, el Uzumaki siempre podía animar a cualquiera, quizás porque era un cabeza hueca. La pelirosa le sonrió dulcemente._

Sin embargo, ahora parecían mentiras…

Sasuke sabía que sus palabras salieron sin pensar, pero Naruto lo sacaba de quicio. Todo el mundo conocía su personalidad, no entendía el cómo tratar a las personas, hace mucho, mucho tiempo que lo olvidó tras la tragedia de su clan. ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué actuara como él, atolondrado, idiota y social de la noche a la mañana? No podía. Al menos, no como ese estúpido zorro… ¿qué es lo que deseaba Naruto? ¿Por qué no iba al grano y ya? No entendía nada, eso era lo que más lo sacaba de sus casillas.

El rubio por su parte intentaba contenerse para no romperle el rostro a su compañero. ¿Por qué no podía ser un poco más amable?, ya había pasado un año desde su regreso. ¿Por qué era tan negado para aceptar una nueva vida y nuevos sentimientos?, o al menos acercarse a ellos.

_- ¡Naruto!_

Se acordó de Sakura poniendo esa cara que siempre gesticulaba para regañarlo, luego se le escapó una risa y le sonrió, alejándose de él. Qué irónica era la vida de ponerle una mujer así en su camino y que ésta no le correspondiera. Las palabras del Uchiha le habían dolido.

_- Siempre he querido ser tan fuerte como Naruto-kun –le dijo Hinata al atardecer, sosteniendo su mano fuertemente._

Comenzó a bajar al Uchiha. Disipó la rabia de su puño, cerró los ojos y se calmó. Sasuke se sorprendió pues no esperaba que el rubio hiciera desaparecer sus ansias de pelear. En ese momento, Naruto soltó a su compañero, dio unos pasos dándole la espalda y miró hacia el cielo.

- Sakura-chan se me declaró una vez –eso era nuevo para Sasuke, lo que se notó en su rostro– pero me mintió. Se sentía culpable por la promesa que le hice cuando te fuiste… ja, tontamente pensó que con eso me sacaría del dolor. Pero no… Además, también lo hizo por ti, –Sasuke no comprendió– ella misma quería salvarte pensando que yo me tranquilizaría con su confesión… –pareciera que por un instante, mientras él pronunciaba esas palabras, le costara aceptarlas– Por eso, aunque yo la amara más que cualquiera, nunca se olvidaría de ti, no serviría de nada.

Una brisa sopló fuerte moviendo el cabello de ambos. Sasuke no estaba claro sobre qué pensar, era como si no parara de hacerle daño a esos dos a pesar de que no tuviera esa intención y Naruto, aún así, estaba ahí sincerándose con él mientras que Sakura… ¿aún lo quería?

Naruto se volteó hacía Sasuke, su cara mostraba tranquilidad y la energía de siempre.

- Siempre nos dijeron que los ninjas no deben mostrar sus emociones, ¡pero a la mierda con eso! Somos jóvenes, ¡deja de amargarte y reacciona, dattebayo! –el rubio se acercó a su amigo, colocando una mano en su hombro y susurró: – ¿No querías recuperar tu clan? –y después lo miró con su cara de zorro– ¡Estás en la edad! o ¿Qué? ¿No me digas que eres infértil? O… ¿¡gay!?

Sasuke realmente había escuchado detenidamente lo que Naruto le estaba diciendo, hasta que al último salió con esa estupidez. Ambos tenían alrededor de 17 años, ya no eran unos niños, estaban en la edad, hace mucho, de salir con alguien y vivir su vida a costa de su juventud, ya no existían ataduras del pasado que se los impidiera, sólo la propia conciencia de cada uno. Las palabras de Naruto habían tocado a Sasuke, pero éste necesitaba procesarlas, porque además, al provenir de su compañero gran parte de él se rehusaba a aceptarlas.

Sin embargo, lo de "infertilidad" y "gay" no pasó desapercibido para el pelinegro, quien fulminó con la mirada al Uzumaki y apartó bruscamente la mano de éste sobre su hombro.

- Cállate, usuratonkachi… a mí me seguían las chicas en la Escuela Ninja, no a ti, ¿tan estúpido eres para no haberte dado cuenta? –le sonrió con superioridad al repetir sus mismas palabras. Era impropio del Uchiha restregar este tipo de cosas, pero por alguna razón sintió que era apropiado dejarlo claro en ese momento.

- ¿¡Y tú qué te metes!? –alzó los brazos en forma de queja– Bah, pero no soy un imbécil como tú que deja pasar mil y una oportunidades con una chica porque me gusta hacerme el negado, baaaka –puso ambas manos sobre su nuca y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida– Y hablando de chicas, me tengo que ir, tengo una cita. Cuida a Sakura-chan, me extraña que no se haya asomado por aquí.

¿Qué tenía una cita?, pensó Sasuke, pero luego le dio vuelta a las últimas palabras y le encontró la razón: Sakura no se había molestado en venir a detener sus discusiones de siempre, ni siquiera a controlarlos. Pero, para cuando se dio cuenta, Naruto ya no estaba ahí y lo vio saltando de techo en techo alejándose de la casa.

_- …Si quieres gustarle de manera aún más natural, entonces hazlo_ –_la animó el rubio, sin embargo, sintió un poco de dolor al decir esas palabras. "En verdad, soy un idiota", pensó. Sin embargo, no quiso profundizar en ese pensamiento y terminó diciendo:_–_ ¡Estoy seguro que se dará cuenta, dattebayo! Sasuke no es tan estúpido._

_- Jaja, eso intento… _–_dijo Sakura sonriendo_– _Pero ya no lo perseguiré._

_- ¿Ah? ¿Pero tú quieres gustarle o no?_

_- Si, pero ahora estoy muy feliz que volviésemos a ser el equipo 7, si sucede algo o no el tiempo lo dirá, no me preocuparé. ¡Ustedes son mi preocupación ahora que estamos juntos!_

_Al observar a Sakura y su sonrisa animada, recordó por qué se había fijado en ella cuando era un niño._

_- Entonces… ¿Podrías enamorarte de otra persona?_

_- Sí,… si mi corazón me deja._

Naruto de pronto llevó la palma de su mano izquierda sobre su cabeza, golpeándose la frente.

- Ahg…! Reacciona de una buena vez, Sasuke –dijo mientras corría por los techos de la aldea– Tu duda, me hace dudar a mí… baka.

El cielo estaba nublado, parecía que iba a llover nuevamente, mientras que Sasuke y Sakura se habían quedado solos en esa casa para cuidar al pequeño Kotaro.

.

.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 6.** ¿Qué hará Sasuke luego de esta charla con Naruto y Sakura cómo reaccionará? ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo!

Pero… ¿este capi te ha gustado? A mí me encantan esas escenas de charla entre hombres y de pronto ¡zas! Se agarran a golpes por la razón o la fuerza jajaja, es emocionante o ¿yo seré muy rara? Por favor, déjame tus impresiones y comentarios en un review nn.

Respuestas:

**Peace and Love 27:** qué linda eres, ¡muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegro que te guste la historia y Karin ya no hará más problemas ;). ¿Te ha gustado este capi? ¡Saludos!

**gatitu: **te juro que leí tu nick y me imaginé un gato, pero luego leí tus reviews y me imaginé un gato enviciado jugando consola jajaja. Tenía miedo de tu comentario la verdad, como me dijiste que habías sermoneado hace poco a una autora, me dije a mí misma "oh, oh, me dirá algo muy malo de mi" jajaja, pero no fue así, ¡gracias por compartir tu opinión conmigo! Espero te siga gustando la historia y no me abandones xD (el dmc no lo conozco… hmm, y da la casualidad que tengo ganas de jugar algo online, ¿me recomiendas algo?).

**Suna:** fea, me engañaste, me dije "sino es la Eve quién chucha es" jajaja, ¡me asusté, mala! Pero igual te quiero, y te querré más si me sigues dejando review, jiji. Que Karin llore de verdad por alguna vez en su vida y se deje de molestar es el mejor final para ella, digno xD. Ojalá tengas tiempo de seguir leyendo, ¡cuídate amiga!

**Adrit126:** ¡gracias por dejar tu comentario! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, ¿y este qué te parece? Naruto ha estado muy bien a mi gusto. ¡Saludos!

**cherry627: **jajaja, genial que te haya hecho reír y te haya gustado la misión que les encomendé a esos dos. Ahora no pasó mucho entre Sasuke y Sakura, pero ya verás que pasa el siguiente capi. ¿Qué opinas de este? ¡Saludos!

**KaRiina Uchiha:** por supuesto, Sasuke al menos aprenderá mucho de esta experiencia, mientras Sakura le ayude ;). ¿Te ha gustado el capítulo? Ojalá Karin se quedara con Suigetsu en el manga y dejara de fastidiar jajaja. ¡Cuídate, nos leemos pronto!

**Aiko-Uchiha05: **¿Ahora sí entendiste por qué Naruto estaba molesto? Me encantó narrar esa parte, no paraba de imaginarme la escena en mi cabeza, y ahora sí Sakura y Sasuke están solos… ¿qué pasará? ¡Espero leerte pronto!

¡Cariños a todos!

Haru no Ame


	7. Los babysisters, parte II

Hola a todos, soy Haru no Ame y les traigo el 7º capítulo, ¿cómo les irá a Sasuke y Sakura estando solos?

Muchas gracias a los visitantes, favorites y follows, en especial a los nuevos integrantes **nickstorm, sakurita haruno, lovely joy **y** UchihaTenshi1**. Y por supuesto, no me olvido de los fieles y antiguos seguidores: **xX Yuki Uchiha Xx, valee-san, tsukinodark, suenaElRunRun, sarumanpawah, nereida luna, milloneko, inesUchiha, gizzyn, cra182, Zembre98, Victoria SyS, Kahede, Dannuu, Annlu91, Aiko-Uchiha05, KARASU25, KaRiina Uchiha, Mikkka, Peace and Love 27, cherry627, sakuriita-haruno.**

Para el capítulo 6 recibí 4 reviews, aunque fueron la mitad de la vez anterior, les agradezco sus opiniones y ánimos jiji. ¡No se desanimen a contarme qué les pasó con este capi!

¡Disfruten la historia!

**Ninguno de los personajes indicados en la historia me pertenece. Son derecho exclusivo de Masahi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Capítulo VII: Los babysisters, parte II.**

_Naruto ya no estaba ahí y lo __vio saltando de techo en techo alejándose de la casa._

_- Ahg…! Reacciona de una buena vez, Sasuke –dijo mientras corría– Tu duda, me hace dudar a mí… baka._

. . .

Sasuke se dirigió dentro de la casa en busca de Sakura y el bebé. Buscó en varias habitaciones, hasta que finalmente la encontró, estaba durmiendo junto a Kotaro en la cama matrimonial.

"Debió haberse quedado dormida", pensó Sasuke acercándose a su compañera. La contempló de pie a un paso de la cama, se veía tranquila, sin esa tensión o esencia de responsabilidad que siempre cargaba. Desprotegida y frágil tal cual como el bebé.

_- Sasuke, a Sakura-chan le gustas. Le gustas desde que éramos pequeños, mucho antes de que formáramos un equipo._

En la Escuela Ninja, Sasuke sabía que Sakura estaba dentro de todas esas chicas que lo seguían y decían cosas en los entrenamientos o los pasillos. Pensaba que era una pesada más, tonta y cursi como las otras, no le prestaba atención. Cuando fueron equipo, reconoció en ella algunas cualidades y comenzó a tratarla de forma diferente.

_- … ¿sabes cuánto esfuerzo pone en todo eso?_

Sakura siempre se esforzaba mucho, a pesar de que siempre resultaba ser la más débil de los tres. Lo protegió en el examen chunnin, en su lucha contra Gaara, deteniendo la batalla contra Naruto en la azotea del hospital como también quiso detenerlo cuando se iba con Orochimaru. Lo buscó a los 15 años a pesar de la diferencia y distancia en todo ámbito entre los dos. Pero ella siguió ahí, ¿qué es lo que la hacía perseverar? Y aunque hizo todo eso, ¿ella le tenía miedo?

- _…la policía de los Uchiha debería volver… ¡Ah! Pero debiste haber tenido una madre encantadora…_

Sasuke recordó que en una oportunidad le pidió a Naruto proteger a Sakura, pues él se encontraba imposibilitado por el sello maldito y no quería volver a perder a un ser querido frente a sus ojos. Sin embargo, años después traicionó esas palabras cuando quiso asesinarla con sus propias manos. Era aberrante, se mintió a sí mismo. Como si rompiese la foto del equipo 7 en dos con sus propias manos, pero Naruto se la quitó antes de que lo hiciera.

- Lo siento… –susurró Sasuke mientras empezó a acariciar suavemente la cabeza de la pelirosa. No quería despertarla– Eres una buena chica, Sakura… eres muy buena.

En ese silencio, sin que nadie lo viera, podía intentar ser ese Sasuke cálido que alguna vez fue en su pasado, cuando era muy pequeño. Cuando vivía con Itachi y lo acompañaba a sus entrenamientos, le pedía ayuda para la escuela o a veces lo regañaba colocándole las dos yemas de los dedos en su frente.

_- No importa lo que decidas hacer a partir de ahora… Te amaré para siempre._

El amor incondicional era una cosa extraña… Realmente extraña. Al acariciar el cabello de Sakura, se percató que éste era suave, ligero pero grueso, le provocaba una sensación distinta de la que se sentía al tocar su propio pelo.

_- ¿Sasuke-kun…?_

Recordó cuando estuvo a punto de tocar una mejilla de su compañera al ensimismarse en sus pensamientos. Su mejilla, ¿se sentiría igual que su cabello? Bajó su mano para ponerla sobre el rostro de Sakura, pero se detuvo retrayendo sus dedos formando un semi-puño. "No, no, ¿qué estoy haciendo?", pensó.

_- Tú… ¿le respondes con la misma calidez que ella lo hace? ¿Te das cuenta de eso? Deja de provocarle falsas ilusiones y herirla más. ¡Decídete de una vez!_

Detenerse en lo que iba a hacer, ¿era herirla, era provocarle falsas ilusiones? Si tenía que responderle con la misma calidez… aunque sólo fuera esta vez, ¿estaría bien? Él quería…

- ¡Bwuaaaa! ¡bwuaaa! Sniff…!

Kotaro de pronto comenzó a llorar y Sakura se despertó al oírlo muy cerca de su oído.

- Aish…, mi cabeza –puso una mano sobre su frente y levantó su espalda del colchón– Oh, rayos, me quedé dormida… ¿cuánto tiempo…? –dijo Sakura incorporándose de su lugar restregándose los ojos– ¿Qué pasó Kotaro? ¿Tienes hambre? –susurró viendo al niño a su lado y luego se dio cuenta que estaba tapada con una manta– ¿Y esto…?

No tenía idea del tiempo que transcurrió durmiendo, hace mucho que no se quedaba así, tan profundamente en sus sueños. Salió de la habitación tomando a Kotaro en sus brazos haciéndole arrumacos para que detuviera su llanto. Se acordó de Naruto y Sasuke, y fue en su búsqueda por la casa, sin embargo, no le costó dar con su paradero al escuchar ruido desde la cocina.

- ¿Sasuke-kun, qué haces?

Al entrar en ella encontró el piso estropeado, las paredes con restos comida, las ollas sucias, los utensilios desparramados en el lavadero y a Sasuke con la juguera haciéndole la papilla al bebé.

- Es la hora de su comida…

- Ah, sí… ¿la hiciste tú solo?... y Naruto?

- Tenía algo que hacer y se fue –dijo Sasuke sin apartar la vista de lo que hacía, colocando la papilla calculada en una taza sobre un plato– …Ya, está lista.

- A-ah, sí. Vamos al comedor.

Los ojos de Sakura no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo, la impresión sobrepasaba a la gracia que le hacía ver a Sasuke realizar algo tan inusual. Era casi impactante o tragi-cómico.

- Debiste ponerte el delantal…

- ¿Qué?

- Jaja… no, nada, nada, perdona, pff… –intentó contener su risa tomando aire, imaginarse a Sasuke con delantal y su cara toda sucia por papilla de bebé era alucinante. Aún así, para su alivio, Sasuke no notó absolutamente nada pues su concentración se encontraba al máximo con el niño.

Pusieron a Kotaro sobre una silla especial y ambos se sentaron a cada lado de ella, quedando uno frente al otro. Sakura estaba realmente ansiosa de ver a Sasuke cómo se comportaba cuidando al bebé. No sabía que había ocurrido, pero parece que ahora se tomaba la misión en serio, pues no la despertó para pedir su ayuda, ¡había hecho la comida él mismo! Qué demonios. Sin embargo, Sasuke dejó la comida ahí, en medio de los dos.

- Y, ¿bien? –dijo Sakura sin entender porque aún no le daba su comida a Kotaro, observando la cara confundida, contrariada y pensativa de Sasuke.

- ¿Quieres que yo…? –respondió Sasuke subiendo el tono, pero se contuvo y recordó a la Hokage. Suspiró– Sólo le acerco… la cuchara…?

- Sí y de bocados pequeños –miró a Sasuke que mantenía esa cara de escepticismo y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una nueva risita. No podía ser tan mala– Mira, es algo así, sacas un poco y se la acercas a la boca. Él ya sabe lo que es –y Kotaro paró de llorar tomando con gusto esa cucharada de papilla– ¿Ves? Ten, hazlo tú.

El pelinegro tomó la cuchara como si fuera la cosa más extraña del mundo y comenzó a darle la comida al bebé. Kotaro a veces le devolvía la comida y Sakura tuvo que decirle que se la acercara nuevamente a la boca conteniendo la risa que le provocaba Sasuke por sus cejas alzadas y con repentinos espasmos al borde del colapso, además de sus ojos fastidiados porque el niño no lo obedecía como él quería.

- Pff…! –de nuevo Sakura conteniendo las carcajadas.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, nada… ja –y llevó una mano a su boca.

- Hmp…

Desde este punto, ambos no pararon de hacer cosas con el bebé, luego de la comida lo llevaron al patio. Primero, Sakura lo tomó de ambas manos para que ejercitara esas pequeñas piernas que estaban aprendiendo a caminar y después, Sasuke lo llevó por toda la casa, ya que el bebé lo guió hacia donde quería ir, lo que le hizo sentirse casi un plebeyo de Kotaro.

Además, el pelinegro aprendió a sacar sus primeros pañales y reconoció el intenso olor de los bebés, con el miedo que de pronto le disparara orina por toda su cara. Le quitó los juguetes o cosas peligrosas de la boca, limpió su baba de vez en cuando, al igual que la nariz, se acostumbró a sentirse observado por el bebé y luego completamente ignorado cuando su atención era llamada por otra cosa. Escuchó la risa de Kotaro y la de Sakura muchas veces cuando él realizaba ese sinfín de actividades. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué cara ponía él para hacerle tanta gracia a Sakura, pero en más de una ocasión también terminó sonriendo. La sonrisa de Sakura era contagiosa.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun, ven, rápido!

Sasuke recogía los juguetes esparcidos en la sala de estar cuando Sakura lo llamó desesperadamente, ella estaba cerca de la entrada principal. Corrió hacía allá pensando que algo malo había ocurrido, pero lo que encontró no fue nada parecido a sus ideas. Kotaro justo se soltaba de las manos de Sakura quien estaba en cuclillas detrás de él. El bebé comenzó a caminar hacía Sasuke, torpe y tembloroso, pero poniendo todo su esfuerzo en ello. Sólo dio tres pasos cuando de pronto perdió el equilibrio y sus pisadas siguientes fueron cortas y rápidas. Sasuke se lanzó de rodillas y alcanzó a sujetarlo antes de que cayera, pensó que Kotaro se asustaría y empezaría a llorar, pero cuando éste alzó su mirada hacia el rostro de Sasuke le sonrió tiernamente.

Sakura rió.

- Jajaja, eso fue un poco precipitado, ¿estás bien? –tomó al bebé para abrazarlo– ¡Kotaro está muy feliz! Muy bien, Kotaro, lo hiciste genial –y luego lo dejó sentado en el suelo a lo que se fue gateando rápidamente a la sala de estar. Cuando Sakura le devolvió la mirada a Sasuke, éste la veía perdido, lo que la puso algo nerviosa– Ahm, ¿qué pasa, Sasuke-kun?

- Pareces una mamá.

Sakura se sonrojó de inmediato al escuchar esas palabras, no supo qué responder.

- Yo… sólo me siento ridículo intentando interactuar con un bebé, en cambio tú lo haces naturalmente y te emocionas por él.

- Qué va, cómo puedo ser maternal si rompo árboles y murallas, enojándome con facilidad por todo. Soy un desastre de mujer, jajaja.

- No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra. Eres ninja, es tu habilidad, pero no andarás practicando esa fuerza brutal con un bebé, es ilógico.

La pelirosa se sintió aliviada ante las palabras de Sasuke, como si le sacara un peso de encima, pues realmente ella misma se encontraba muy poco femenina y por ende, tenía la idea en su cabeza que jamás podría ser una buena madre. Su corazón comenzó agitarse y sentía la cara caliente, el mismo Sasuke Uchiha le estaba diciendo lo contrario a lo que ella trataba de autoconvercerse. Miró hacía el suelo apenada.

- Al principio nos sentimos ridículos haciendo cosas nuevas, pero tú te has esforzado bastante por Kotaro, lo noté en cada cosa que te pedía que hicieras o te enseñaba. Tú también… Cuando seas padre tus hijos se divertirán mucho contigo, estoy segura.

Sakura ya no pensaba, estaba diciendo lo que su corazón realmente le dictaba y sentía miedo, pues lo que acababa de decir quizás Sasuke se lo tomaría como una bobería y debilidad. Estaba preparada para recibir las peores palabras.

- Jamás me había puesto a pensar en ello… –dijo Sasuke algo avergonzado por lo que giró su rostro dándole el perfil a su compañera. Ella se sorprendió tanto por las palabras y los gestos de su compañero, sintió como su corazón se calmó. Luego, reparó su vista en el rostro del pelinegro.

- Ah, Sasuke-kun, aún tienes manchada la cara.

Sakura se acercó a Sasuke colocando su pulgar en una mejilla del chico, próximo a la comisura de sus labios, limpiando un resto de papilla verde y seca. Ambos se miraron fijamente, percatándose demasiado tarde que su distancia se había acortado y mucho. Sakura se sonrojó al observar los labios de Sasuke tan cerca de sus dedos para luego posar sus ojos en los de él, parpadeando asustada y avergonzada por ese acto tan impulsivo. Él, a su vez, sintió un adormecimiento en su estómago cuando Sakura tocó su cara dulcemente y limpió lo que fuese que tenía. El pulgar de ella estaba muy contiguo a su boca, sentía su calor corporal, la suavidad de su piel y le provocaba escalofríos: ya no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo y no podía parar de mirar a Sakura. Había pasado mucho tiempo con ella hoy y todos los momentos fueron agradables, su corazón comenzó a agitarse levemente. ¿Realmente ella le tenía miedo o aún…?

- Sakura…-

- ¡Chicos, ya llegué! ¿Dónde está mi bebé?

Se escuchó la voz de la madre de Kotaro abriendo la puerta principal, asustando a los dos ninjas que se levantaron de inmediato de un solo movimiento apartándose uno del otro.

- Ah, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, ¿cómo se portó Kotaro?

Sakura estaba muy nerviosa y miró a Sasuke de reojo sorprendiéndose de que éste se encontraba tranquilo, aunque notó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Parpadeó y el color ya no estaba. "Fue una visión", pensó y le agradeció mentalmente esa serenidad a su compañero, pues la hizo calmarse de la situación anterior. No era momento para pensar cursilerías.

- Sí, todo muy bien, ahora mismo está jugando en la sala de estar.

. . .

- ¡Gracias por su ayuda chicos, denle mis saludos a Tsunade-sama!

Se despedía la madre de Kotaro desde el umbral de la puerta principal manteniendo a éste en sus brazos. Sakura le hizo un gesto con la mano y Sasuke sólo la miró inclinando su cabeza en una pequeña reverencia. La madre cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Ambos ninjas quedaron en un sepulcral silencio, Sakura nuevamente se sintió nerviosa recordando la escena de hace poco, por lo que no se le ocurrió nada mejor para romper el hielo:

- Hey, Sasuke-kun…, y… ¿Naruto cuándo se fue?

- No lo sé, no me di cuenta, pero al rato que te fuiste con Kotaro.

- Ah, ya veo… –dijo Sakura, algo pensativa.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- ¿Hm?, no, nada, sólo que… si Naruto no estaba, entonces… ¿fuiste tú el que me tapó con la man-…?

De pronto, una gota de agua llegó hasta la nariz de la pelirosa interrumpiendo su discurso. Se tocó la parte mojada con la punta de los dedos, pero no pasó más de un segundo para que otras gotas comenzaran a caer sobre su cuerpo. Tanto ella como el pelinegro desviaron sus ojos hacía el cielo y éste los saludó con un montón de lluvia gruesa y pesada sobre sus cabezas.

- Oh no, se puso a llover…

Sasuke y Sakura corrieron hacía una pared techada, cubriéndose con los brazos. La lluvia se hacía rápidamente más intensa y a la par sonaron algunos truenos.

- Pareciera que le gustamos a la lluvia… –dijo Sasuke repentinamente.

- Jaja…, sí, tienes razón y ni siquiera traje mi capucha… –de pronto Sakura recordó que aún mantenía en su departamento el abrigo de su compañero– ¡Ah! Y por mi culpa no tienes el tuyo, no te lo he devuelto.

- Hmp, no importa.

- ¡Claro que sí, Sasuke-kun! Espérame aquí, mi departamento está muy cerca –la pelirosa se disponía a irse cuando Sasuke la detuvo sujetándola de un brazo.

- No, así está bien, eres muy impulsiva cuando te preocupas por algo.

Sakura se sintió mal, ¿quería decir que también le había molestado cuando se acercó a limpiar esa mancha de su rostro? Parece que no había parado de ser una molestia para Sasuke a pesar de todos los años que han pasado. Él notó la cara de tristeza de su compañera al mirarla y soltó su brazo.

_- Tú… ¿le respondes con la misma calidez que ella lo hace? ¿Te das cuenta de eso?_

Era cierto, Sakura sólo quería hacerle un bien, era su forma de ser… quizás de querer.

- Hmp… Ya, vamos a tu casa, te acompañaré… sería tonto que te esperara aquí por algo que es mío.

Ella cambió completamente la cara y sonrió alegremente.

- ¡Vamos, rápido!

Tomó la muñeca de Sasuke y comenzó a correr por las calles, chapoteando agua con sus pisadas. Al pelinegro le pareció que Sakura era como una niña pequeña: se alegraba al instante por un simple detalle. Y en ese momento, si Sakura hubiese tomado su mano, quizás, a él le hubiesen entrado ganas de sostener la de ella firmemente.

.

.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 7.** Chan, chan, chan. ¿Qué les deparará a esta pareja estando en el departamento de Sakura? ¿Podrá ella ser realmente imparcial con el Uchiha? ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo!

Y este capi…, ¿te ha gustado? Por favor, déjame tus impresiones y comentarios en un review nn. Lamentablemente, por honor al tiempo, no podré contestar los reviews de la vez pasada, pero ¡muchas gracias a **gatitu, Mikkka, xX Yuki Uchiha Xx **y **KaRiina Uchiha!**

¡Que estén súper y tengan una excelente semana!

Haru no Ame


	8. Sólo te acercas

¡Hola!, soy Haru no Ame trayéndoles el 8º capítulo. Sasuke nuevamente en el departamento de Sakura… ¿qué sucederá?

Chicos y chicas, les debo una disculpa, no actualicé este fin de semana ya que me fui a vacacionar a la playa esos días, ¡se me olvidó por completo avisarles en el anterior capítulo! Así que no vayan a pensar que dejaré este fic o algo así, jeje realmente lo lamento, soy muy volada xd. Y aprovecho de mencionarles que este próximo fin de semana o el subsiguiente también me sucederá lo mismo, por lo que les actualizaré después, ¡ahora sí están avisados!

Por otro lado, muchas gracias a los visitantes, favorites y follows, en especial a los nuevos integrantes **Meiyami, mariposapurpura, Lucis Tenebris, Uzuki Yu-chan, hondakana** y **blackstones3**. Y por supuesto, no me olvido de los fieles y antiguos seguidores: **xX Yuki Uchiha Xx, valee-san, tsukinodark, suenaElRunRun, sarumanpawah, nereida luna, milloneko, inesUchiha, gizzyn, cra182, Zembre98, Victoria SyS, Kahede, Dannuu, Annlu91, Aiko-Uchiha05, KARASU25, KaRiina Uchiha, Mikkka, Peace and Love 27, cherry627, sakuriita-haruno, nickstorm, sakurita haruno, lovely joy **y** UchihaTenshi1.**

Para el capítulo 7 recibí 6 reviews, ¡wuju! Gracias por sus opiniones. Aunque la otra vez pensé, ¿de qué nacionalidad serán todos los seguidores y visitantes de esta historia? Cuando veo las estadísticas me salen muchísimos países, ¡incluso China! Jajaja, si se animan, cuéntenme de qué nacionalidad son, a veces me complico con las palabras que poner en la narrativa, pues me pregunto si pondré jergas muy de mi país y las cambio por otras palabras, tratando de no ser reiterativa.

Ya, me dejo de fastidiar. ¡Disfruten la historia!

**Ninguno de los personajes indicados en la historia me pertenece. Son derecho exclusivo de Masahi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII: Sólo te acercas.**

- Por favor, pasa.

Sakura abría la puerta de su departamento haciendo pasar a Sasuke, luego de entrar la cerró tras de sí. Estaban empapados, la lluvia aún seguía intensa sobre Konoha, los mechones de sus cabellos se apegaban a sus rostros y goteaban.

- Iré a buscar una toalla.

La pelirosa se acercó el umbral izquierdo del departamento, el cual daba hacía el pasillo donde estaba el baño y su dormitorio. Desde allí, gritó:

- ¿Quieres darte una ducha?

- No, así está bien –respondió Sasuke desde la sala de estar. ¿Cómo le decía eso a un chico estando SOLA en su departamento? Si se comportaba como una niña, era demasiado inocente.

- ¿Cómo que está bien? ¡Estás todo empapado! No puedes quedarte así…

Sí, realmente inocente, pensó Sasuke y agradeció que fuera él y no otro estúpido hombre pervertido al que Sakura le estuviese diciendo lo mismo. Aunque luego, pensó "¿qué demonios estoy pensando? No es mi problema, hmp…".

- Vinimos a buscar mi capucha, ¿recuerdas?

- Ya, ¿y te vas a ir así mojado con la capucha? –dijo Sakura apareciendo por el mismo umbral secándose el pelo con una toalla. Mantenía una distancia de dos metros con Sasuke.

- ¿Y qué importa?

- ¡Ah, qué cabezota! ¿¡Cómo te vas a ir empapado si puedes secarte en mi casa!? –alzó la toalla que estaba utilizando– Ya, ten.

- No quiero.

- Que te seques.

- No.

- ¡Sasuke…!

- No lo necesito, sécate tú.

- ¡Pero…!

- Eres una pesada.

_¡Paff!_

Sin previo aviso, Sakura le lanzó con fuerza la toalla a Sasuke en todo su rostro, quien tuvo que retroceder un paso para no desestabilizarse, pero fue en vano ya que Sakura se acercó y lo sentó en una silla justo detrás de él, pues la sala de estar y el comedor se encontraban en el mismo espacio.

- Y tú un cabeza dura.

Sasuke no veía nada, la toalla le cubría todo la cara y cuando iba a colocar sus manos para sacársela con ira y enfrentarse a Sakura, ésta comenzó a frotarle el cabello.

- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar la ayuda de los demás? Es ridículo que te vayas ahora, baka.

- Sakura… –susurró Sasuke irritado, ¿qué estaba sucediendo? Había notado que lo estaba tratando casi como Naruto, pero "casi", no completamente. Aún así, sentir como secaba su cabeza, realizando movimientos circulares, le producía relajo y escalofríos. Parecía un masaje…, bueno, en realidad, jamás nadie le había tocado la cabeza de esa manera. Su molestia de hace poco se fue opacando.

- Piénsalo, estás en la comodidad de una casa, donde puedes esperar a que termine la lluvia, secarte y así no pescar un resfriado. Es ilógico que te marches todo mojado.

- Realmente, pareces una mamá.

Sakura comenzó a disminuir la velocidad de sus manos frotando la cabeza de su compañero. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y el corazón se le agitaba del nerviosismo. Todo el camino estuvo pensando que debía ser imparcial con Sasuke, como trataría a Naruto o a cualquier ninja de su generación, ya no quería sentirse mal por las cosas negativas que le decía usualmente. Él se comportaba así, debía adaptarse y reaccionar a su manera, no llorar, por lo tanto se atrevió y le lanzó la toalla a la cara en forma de enfado. Sin embargo, una vez hecho eso su mente ya no pensaba: los nervios la traicionaron. "Dios, ¿qué estoy haciendo?", pensó ella, "cálmate Sakura, cálmate, sólo es Sasuke-kun… el chico que siempre has amado y que te ha encontrado una molestia desde el momento en que te conoció… No pasa nada, tú has madurado".

- Nada de eso, somos compañeros, los compañeros se cuidan los unos a los otros.

A pesar de haber dicho eso con seguridad, la voz de Sakura sonó profunda, casi con tristeza. Sasuke alzó su mentón y la miró, sus ojos pudieron verla ya que ella al frotarle la cabeza, había levantado la toalla despejando su rostro. "¿Se habrá acordado de algo malo?", pensó el Uchiha.

- Ya, ya dejaré de ser tan pesada, pero sécate antes de irte, ¿sí? O pescarás un refriado –Sakura semi-sonrió y se acercó a un artefacto cerca de la ventana– Prenderé la estufa, la dejaré a medio gas, así el calor no te llegará de golpe y te secarás.

Al oír el cambio en la voz de Sakura, pasando de una irritada por una dulce, la impresión y enojo de hace poco en Sasuke cambió por otro sentimiento.

- Te traeré un té –dijo la pelirosa, caminando hacía la cocina pasando al lado de Sasuke.

- Sakura –la llamó él deteniéndola justo cuando pasó a su lado, tomando su muñeca. Sakura volteó el rostro sorprendida y algo asustada, pero Sasuke no la miró– Tú… también deberías acercarte a la estufa después, hmp…

Sakura no supo si derretirse ante esas palabras o que su nerviosismo la matara de un golpe. Sin embargo, no optó por ninguna de las dos.

- Jajaja, ¡pero podrías hacer esa oferta más interesante!...por ejemplo, ¿y si te sacaras la ropa? –Sasuke giró su rostro rápidamente y soltó su muñeca, ¿a qué venía eso?– Jajaja ¡Es broma, es broma! ¡Tú cara! Jajaja, lo siento, he pasado mucho tiempo con Tsunade-sama. Aunque de todas formas se te secaría más pronto la ropa –Sakura volvió a sus pasos– Ya, te traeré el té.

Dicho esto, se marchó hacía la cocina mientras que Sasuke se quedó mirando su silueta. Dentro de la cocina Sakura estaba hecha un lío con sus pensamientos y emociones. Era realmente difícil ser imparcial con Sasuke, dejar de lado su enamoramiento infantil, sonrojarse a cada momento, ¡bah! Qué desastre. "Ya, no pasa nada, es mi compañero, igual que Naruto. Compartiremos un té, calentará su cuerpo y se secará su ropa, le devolveré su capucha y se marchará, es todo… Somos compañeros, no hay nada más. No comenzaré a recordar otras escenas con él, que me hacen dudar de mi determinación", pensaba Sakura al momento de sacar las tazas de la despensa y esperar que el agua hirviera en la tetera.

- _¡Todo el mundo lo ve!_

Recordó las palabras de Ino la otra vez que estuvo en su departamento. ¿La gente veía qué? Ella y Sasuke realmente no tenían ninguna relación sentimental fuera de lo común. Es decir, ella sola la tuvo durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora sólo quería ser como era naturalmente. Si Sasuke se enamorara de ella, tenía que ser así por ser como era. No se iba a preocupar más por caerle bien, por no disgustarlo, por respetarlo casi como una eminencia,… no. No lucharía por ese amor perdido para seguir haciéndose más heridas, es incluso que estaba dispuesta a amar a otra persona si se cruzaba en su camino. Quería demostrar su cariño en su forma de ser, quererlo como quería a Naruto, como se preocupaba por el equipo 7. Sí, quizás como una madre, como la hermana mayor… O la hermana menor madura, mientras que sus hermanos son unos atolondrados. Una vida normal al lado de ellos, así integrar de nuevo a Sasuke.

Sakura salió de la cocina sosteniendo una bandeja con dos tazas de té recién preparado, pero cuando se disponía a acercarse a donde estaba Sasuke, se encontró a este sentado frente a la estufa, con el torso desnudo, vistiendo sólo el pantalón y la toalla sobre el cuello.

De la impresión, a la pelirosa casi se le cae la bandeja que traía en las manos.

- Sasuke-kun, pero qué…

Sasuke miró a su compañera, mientras que ésta comenzó a fijarse que las prendas de la parte superior del pelinegro se encontraban en los respaldos de algunas sillas cercanas. Además, sus pies estaban descalzos, pues los zapatos también los tenía cerca de la fuente de calor.

- Dijiste que se secaría más rápido la ropa, supongo que tienes razón… Tu entiendes mejor estás cosas –le dijo Sasuke imparcial, acercando sus manos al calor que emitía la estufa.

Sakura al oír esto se sonrojó por completo. No era raro ver a un hombre semi-desnudo, el mundo ninja estaba lleno de hombres, y esas cosas siempre se daban, tenías que acostumbrarte sobretodo siendo kunoichi. Sin embargo, era Uchiha Sasuke el que estaba frente a sus ojos. La pelirosa dio gracias a la oscuridad del departamento y que la fuente de luz sólo era la misma estufa prendida con sus alambres calientes de color anaranjado, por lo que su rubor no se notó. ¡Era una maldita broma!, pensó su inner.

La pelirosa suspiró, la vida sí que estaba llena de pruebas cuando querías dejar algo. Se acercó a Sasuke y le puso la taza de té frente a él, mientras que la suya la dejó sobre la bandeja, encima de la mesa del comedor.

- Eres un cabezota… no puedes quedarte así a la intemperie –cuando Sasuke recibió la taza, Sakura se sacó su chaqueta chunnin y la bandana de Konoha, y las dejó sobre el respaldo de una silla, quedando sólo con la polera de manga corta azulada y sus cabellos se alborotaron un poco– te traeré una manta.

- Más cabezota eres tú moviéndote de un lado a otro con esa ropa toda empapada.

Sasuke tenía razón, Sakura sentía como la tela comenzaba a escocerle la piel de tan fría y húmeda que estaba, pues le rozaba con cada pisada que daba.

- Me iré tan pronto se sequen las prendas y no te incomodaré más, así que…

- ¡No me incomodas!

Gritó Sakura, para sorpresa de Sasuke, con voz agitada. Al observarla tenía sus manos empuñadas, sus mejillas rojas y ojos brillantes, determinados. Cuando ella se percató que los ojos de Sasuke estaban sobre los suyos, se dio cuenta del tono que había utilizado. Las palabras salieron del fondo de su corazón, no quería que Sasuke la malinterpretara, ¡a la mierda la imparcialidad! Él en absoluto…

- Tú no…tú no me incomodas, Sasuke-kun… Jamás lo harías –le dijo en susurro, sin apartar la mirada.

Extrañamente para el pelinegro, las palabras de su compañera lo hicieron sentirse halagado y desvió la vista hacía la estufa. Al parecer, se había avergonzado.

"No tienes por qué poner esa cara…", pensó Sasuke, al momento que veía los alambres calientes de la estufa. "Esa cara sonrojada y perdida, como la otra vez que estuve aquí…".

- Pero quizás, yo sí te molesto a ti… –dijo Sakura interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sasuke, mirando de pie hacía la estufa sin ninguna sonrisa para ocultar su tristeza, como le es habitual.

- No es eso –respondió Sasuke de inmediato para sorpresa de su compañera– yo… no soy igual de agradable que Naruto –se aclaró la voz, tosiendo un poco– Bueno, agradable no, ese idiota ni por lejos es agradable… Sociable, sociable es la palabra –tomó una pausa y continuo– No reacciono bien ante las muestras de afecto o acercamiento, no sé qué hacer…

- Es que eres un insensible.

- Exacto… –afirmó Sasuke, pero luego procesó el susurro de Sakura, parece que no le había escuchado bien– ¿Qué?

- Jajaja…

- Hmp,… debo serlo –dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado. Sakura le había jugado una broma, se sentía raro ¿por qué no se disgustaba? Hasta le resultaba reconfortante conversar con ella. No se sentía apartado.

- ¿Te importa si me siento a tu lado? –le preguntó Sakura, eliminando esa aura de tristeza.

- No, o sea… es tu casa, Sakura –la pelirosa acercó una silla junto a Sasuke y se sentó– No me preguntes esas cosas.

- No eres desagradable Sasuke-kun, ahora mismo no me rechazaste –comentó la pelirosa con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Pero si es tú…

- El antiguo Sasuke-kun me hubiese rechazado, sin importar donde estuviese. O le hubiese dado igual, pues me sería indiferente.

- No tan así, somos del mismo equipo.

- Jajaja, ¿ya ves? Eres un insensible –respondió al momento que colocaba sus pies sobre el asiento, acercando sus rodillas hacía su pecho. Su mentón podía rozarlas.

- ¿Ah?

- Si no hubiésemos sido equipo, yo no te importaría… –tomó una pausa y continuo– Muy mal Sasuke-kun, no le puedes decir eso a una chica, así nunca conseguirás novia.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque eres muy objetivo! Vamos, tienes que ser algo más sensible. Decir algo que le llegue al corazón.

- No puedo…

- Al menos inténtalo, yo no me burlaré.

Sasuke se quedó en blanco, ¿qué clase de conversación era esta? Bueno, la lluvia aún seguía abrumadora sobre la aldea, se daba cuenta al observar como los chubascos llegaban precipitadamente a la ventana de Sakura, no podía irse aún. El cielo ya estaba oscuro, era de noche y tarde. Siendo una chica, ¿Sakura no se sentirá sola en este departamento?

- ¿Me dejarías ayudarte?

- Hmp, ¿y cómo lo harías?

- Seamos amigos.

- ¿Eh?

- Jaja, tú y tus monosílabos.

- Te estás burlando.

- Ups, sí, lo siento –y Sakura rió por lo bajo– Pero entre amigos sucede eso a menudo, tú y Naruto siempre se llevan de malas pulgas, ¿o no?

- ¿Quién dice que soy amigo de ese dobe?

- Jajaja, amigos, enemigos, es casi lo mismo.

- ¿Y qué diferencia hay si somos amigos? Creo que haremos lo mismo siendo compañeros.

- Pues, así yo sería importante porque soy tu amiga, no obligadamente por ser tu compañera…

Sasuke miró a Sakura mientras ésta dejaba las palabras en el aire. Pareciera que realmente le importara ser "amigos", más que compañeros. ¿Una amistad femenina?, en realidad, quizás siempre sintió a Sakura como tal. Aunque últimamente, ha experimentado otra parte de ella: sentirse escuchado, poder entablar una conversación trivial, reírse sutilmente de vez en cuando. Lo hacía sentir incluido, aceptado. No solitario, como siempre pensó.

- …Eso te hará un poco más sensible.

- Hmp,… bueno. Pero, ¿cómo me harás más sensible?

- Hmm… –murmuró Sakura pensativa, manteniendo su dedo índice sobre su mentón, mirando hacía el techo– Por ejemplo…

De pronto, Sakura ladeó su cuerpo hacía el lado derecho, colocando su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke. Como se encontraba con los pies sobre el asiento, los retiró de allí posándolos en el suelo, juntando ambas manos sobre sus muslos.

Al sentir el cabello de Sakura aún húmedo sobre su hombro, a Sasuke le produjo sensaciones desconocidas. Nunca antes alguien se le había acercado de esa manera, era agradable, semi-cálido. Una cercanía indescriptible, como si ella confiara en él plenamente tan sólo con ese gesto.

- ¿Es usual esto en las amistades femeninas? –preguntó Sasuke, tratando de no moverse para que Sakura no se zafara de lo que estaba haciendo. No quería que lo malinterpretara y ponerla triste.

- Es una de las ventajas de tener "amigas", –se rio Sakura, aunque luego dudó y se sonrojó, cayendo en la cuenta de cómo estaba con Sasuke en ese instante. En verdad, ella tampoco había tenido una amistad masculina donde se comportara de esa manera, ni con Sai, mucho menos con Naruto, sólo Sasuke le producía actuar de esa forma, como la vez que lo abrazó en el examen chunnin para detenerlo– …supongo.

- Jajaja, ¿qué mentira te has inventado? Ni siquiera estás segura.

- Ah, cállate –y se acomodó más en el hombro de Sasuke, a lo que se produjo una pausa donde ambos rieron a carcajadas.

Se sentía extraño, como si hubiesen creado una complicidad de la nada y, aunque Sakura estuviera nerviosa por las emociones de amistad y amor que recién se enfrentaban en su corazón, se sentía feliz, cómoda, tranquila. Sintió que Sasuke estaba de la misma manera, por lo que nada le importaba.

- Arigato.

- ¿Qué? –inquirió Sakura al escuchar desde el silencio esas sílabas pronunciadas por Sasuke.

- Es lo que diría a alguien para que le llegase al corazón… ¿sirve? Tú me lo pediste, hmp.

- Pero eso es… lo que me dijiste a mí antes de marcharte…

- Por eso, son las indicadas.

Sakura se sorprendió, ¿Sasuke aún recordaba eso?, pensaba que era la única. Sintió como su cara se ponía colorada, pero no se apartó de su posición. De pronto, se rio.

- Jajaja, ¿cómo te acuerdas de eso? ¿Por qué me lo dijiste en ese entonces? –preguntó Sakura, siempre quiso saber esa respuesta, pero Sasuke demoró mucho en contestar. Incluso, pensó que no respondería, pero antes de que ella dijera algo, Sasuke pronunció:

- …Porque fuiste hasta allá preocupándote por mí, porque no querías que algo malo me pasara y me dijiste todo lo que sentías para detenerme… Te estaba agradecido, por todos tus sentimientos... y aún lo estoy.

La pelirosa sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y los cerró de inmediato para que no cayeran. La sinceridad de su compañero le hizo abrir una herida que ella había parchado torpemente, pero esta vez, sintió que se abría para poder cerrarse para siempre.

Sasuke sintió los hipos de Sakura reprimiendo el llanto, pero en vez de asustarse, sonrió tiernamente.

- Aún sigues siendo muy llorona, Sakura.

- Porque eres un tramposo, Sasuke-kun –trató de seguir siendo imparcial, pero no le funcionó– T-tú palabra, no sirve, no, sniff…

- Baka.

Sasuke dirigió su mano izquierda hacía la cabeza de Sakura, acercándola más a su hombro suavemente. Al parecer, al fin había hecho algo bueno con sus compañeros y no tuvo que forzarse para lograrlo. Mientras tanto, Sakura sollozaba en silencio, manteniendo los ojos cerrados firmemente, sintiendo como el llanto era reemplazado por tranquilidad y el sonido de la lluvia se llevaba sus suspiros ahogados.

.

.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 8.** En el próximo capítulo, nuestros protagonistas disfrutarán de la navidad en equipo. Y ahora que Sasuke y Sakura son "amigos", ¿qué pasará? ¡No se pierdan la próxima actualización!

Y este capi…, ¿te ha gustado? Por favor, déjame tus impresiones y comentarios en un review nn.

**Respuestas:**

**KaRiina Uchiha: **me alegro que te haya gustado, este capi si estuvo más tiernucho, ya se vendrá otra escena romántica… ¡paciencia!

**xX Yuki Uchiha Xx: **linda, gracias por siempre dejar review, espero hayas tenido una semana genial jeje, ¿te gustó Sasuke en este capi? El próximo será más emocionante jojojo. ¡Nos leemos!

**eevee: **jajaja molesta la cochiná, lenda ;). ¿Le hizo click o no le hizo click? Yo creo que sí, eh… Naruto ha madurado, ambas los sabemos, así que Kishimoto ni se le ocurra poner NaruSaku xD mandará todo su público a la mierda, claramente debe quedarse con Hinata, aunque no me ponga SasuSaku, Hinata es de Naruto, ¡por su pollo! Cuídate amiga.

**Meiyami:** gracias por tus palabras, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, ¡por favor sigue leyendo! Tus acotaciones las tendré en cuenta, jeje. ¿Te ha gustado el capi así? ¡Saludos!

**Haine:** este es el capítulo más tierno en la vida ¿o no? Jijiji, amors para ti también, bella mujer, sigue leyendo ziii, te puse una wena entretención de verano, ya tu sabe, de la mejorsh jajaja (seh, claro). ¡Nos vemos pronto!

**cherry627:** me alegro que hayas adorado el anterior capítulo, ¿y este qué te pareció? Jejeje, gracias por dejarme review, este capi yo también lo encuentro muy tierno. ¡Nos leemos!

Bueno chicos, la invitación está hecha, me encantaría saber la nacionalidad de cada uno de ustedes, la cultura la lleva jajaja y recuerden que puede que esta semana o la subsiguiente no les actualice el fin de semana. ¡Que estén muy bien!

Haru no Ame


End file.
